Bands
by KaffeeBlume
Summary: Band AU. Soul and the guys have to tour with a girlband to get their fans back. What will happen when they live together on their tourbus and through their concerts? Will they be able to get along with them? Soul x Maka, Kid x Liz, Blackstar x Tsubaki, Little Chrona x Patty. Rated T for language. COMPLETE.
1. Bands

**Note: Heeey! Hope you guys had a nice start for the week. This is my new AU and I hope you'll like it. Inspiration for this: various songs, jump in, pitch perfect, step up 2,3,4 and more. Sorry for any mistakes and short chapters. Review, favorite, sub for more.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bands**

**- At the guys' place, normal POV -**

Soul woke up, his head hurting like fuck from his partying yesterday. Balckstar, Kid and Chrona, his bandmates from their band 'Teasers', had been on a concert in New York City, rocking a great concert hall with thousands of fans. Some were crying and fainting when they just saw them.

Soul, as always, had grinned his sexy grin at them, letting one after another fall over in lines. After that they had gone to an aftershow party and got a little too carried away. He drank too much because, first there was a new girl band, called 'Puzzlepieces', that was giving them trouble, because they were right before ruling the charts and second because Blackstar made a drinking challenge with him and he lost after about ten shots.

The white-haired rockstar growled and stood up from his bed, tumbling through the door and into the kitchen of their tourbus.

''Yooooo Soul! Wazzappp?'' Blackstar yelled from the other end, playing videogames on their HD TV. ''Gosh, shut your mouth, it's too early.'' he snapped and walked to the counter to grab some cereal.

''Nobody will shut the great me up!'' the blue-haired monkey protested but was cut off by a hand in front of his mouth. It was Kid's. ''Thank you.'' Soul breathed out and Kid nodded in return with a small smile forming on his face. ''I-I don't know how to deal with loud noise.'' a small voice whined. ''It's fine, Chrona. Just come out of that corner.'' Kid said gently, helping his friend up. ''Geez you're such a baby.'' Soul stated, laughing.

They all sat down on their little table, eating the cereal Soul had prepared and started eating in a comfortable silence. Their bus driver, Sid had told a joke everyone laughed over until their manager, Stein, came into the room and everything went dead silent.

''Guys, we have a problem.'' the pale-skinned adult said, pushing his glasses up his nose. ''Our quotes are having trouble. If we keep going like this our tour will be cancled in a few months.'' he said and the guys stood up, shouting about it not being fair and stuff. ''Shut it. I already have a plan that you all might like.'' he grinned evily, which made the boys gulp loudly and stare at him in fright.

''Okay... what's that plan about?'' Blackstar said, sitting back down and pushing even more food into his giant mouth. ''We're going on tour with the puzzlepieces!'' he announced happily, if that was possible, and Kid, Soul and Blackstar spit their cornflakes right out of their mouth, right over to the person that sat in front of them.

''WHAT?!'' Soul exclaimed angrily, standing up from his chair. ''But they're girls! They have no potential! They will never be as great as ME!'' Blackstar yelled, setting one foot of his onto the table with his fist in the air. ''Do you really think that'll work?'' Kid asked suspiciously.

Stein just stared at them for a second before telling them to calm down. They sat down angrily, leaving their food on their plates. ''I've already arranged it with an old friend of mine. You can do this and you get your fans back or you go hide in a corner and lose all your fans and with that, the money. What do you choose?'' he stated and the four boys stared at each other in defeat. There wasn't really any other option, right?

''Argh fine with me!'' Blackstar said and went back to eating. ''At least we get some tits to see.'' he laughed and Soul joined him. ''Sometimes I really think about why I even hang out with you idiots.'' Kid said, facepalming while trying to get his appetite back. ''I'm a-afraid of g-g-g-girls!'' Chrona said, crying and holding his head in his hands. Stein sighed heavily. ''Where is this going to end?'' he whispered and then walking back to his room and on the way he yelled: ''We're going to meet up with them at eight at their place, be sure to be ready then.''

**- At the girls' place -**

''Three coffees, one orange juice and one latte, please.'' Tsubaki said to the waitress that took their order and went to the back of the cafe to get their orders ready.

''So, who is that band we're going on tour with?'' Liz asked, painting her nails in a hot pink color, not even minding to look up at her friends. ''We're going to be touring with the boy band Teasers. I talked to my old friend, Stein. He's their manager and he said they were very handsome guys and that you'll love them!'' their manager, Marie, explained while clapping her hands together in joy.

''Okay. But won't we have to get a tourbus for two bands or something?'' Maka asked, raising a brow. She still didn't think it was a nice idea to tour with guys. She had her reasons.

Reason one, because her father cheated on her mom and she left because of that and second reson, because falling in love would affect her career and, typical for Maka, she wanted to get as successful as possible.

She had always adored singing and making music, even though she didn't understand notes that well, she just liked it. In the meanwhile the waitress returned with their drinks.

''Oh yeah about that! We're going to have one tourbus, for both of our bands. They have a really big one so it might fit.'' Marie announced and Maka's jaw dropped to the ground. Joining a boyband and living WITH them?! Was her manager crazy? She sure knew how to surprise people.

''Well well. I like that.'' Liz grinned smugly and her younger sister, patty giggled. ''Oh sissy, you're so smug sometimes!'' she said and continued playing with her giraffe, throwing it's head around. Poor thing, Maka thought. ''Are you serious? They're GUYS! The opposite of us, you know?'' she said, blushing a little.

''Oh come on, Maka. Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you have to freak out about that so much.'' Liz snickered, making Maka red with anger. ''Shut up, Liz!'' she half yelled and Patty opened her mouth. ''Ohhhh sissy you got her angry.'' she said in her usual innocent voice.

''Now now, Maka. I think it's going to be alright. It's not that we're joining rooms with them. Just see it as a class trip or something, okay?'' the raven-haired girl said, smiling at her blonde friend. ''Yeah okay. Sorry I freaked out like that, Tsubaki.'' Maka answered, sitting back down. ''It's alright.'' she smiled and turned her attention back to her manager.

''So when are we going to meet 'em?'' Liz asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

''Tonight. We'll meet at our club room at eight. Make sure to be there, girls.'' Marie said before finishing her coffee and going back to the sudio, leaving the girls with their thoughts.

''So... how about we get some information about that band, you see just so that we know who they are.'' Liz said. The others nodded in agreement and the blue-eyed blonde took out her laptop and typed the band's name into the youtube searching bar.

They soon watched some concert videos and were impressed by their huge fanbase. ''Wow, they are really popular!'' Tsubaki smiled. ''Sure looks like it.'' Liz said grinning. ''Yaaay! Popular popular ehehehehe!'' Patty giggled excitedly and Maka rolled her eyes.

''They're good but we're better, right?'' she grinned and the girls shouted a big ''Yeah!'' for their group and then they left the cafe after paying to go shopping for new outfits.

They went into one of the new shops around town, run by a young woman. Maka and Tsubaki searched for some nice shirts to wear and Liz and Patty looked for some jewelery and skirts. After they found some nice pieces they walked into the changing cabins, trying each of them on. Soon they went out of the shops and back into their hotel rooms, which they stayed in for a few hours before changing into their new clothes.

''Hold still just a little more eyeshadow.'' Tsubaki said as she fixed Maka's make-up. ''I don't even know why we do this, I mean they are just guys!'' Maka protested and the girls looked at her in shock. ''DID YOU EVEN SEE THEM?! They were freaking hot!'' Liz yelled. ''Especially the black haired one hehehe.'' she said with a smile.

Maka was surprised and raised a brow.

''I think they looked very nice.'' Tsubaki said, a blush on her face. ''You just liked the blue monkey.'' Liz laughed as her blush grew wider. ''The pinky one was so funny hahahaaa! And his guitar was amazing! He was like dundundunduuuuun!'' Patty yelled, demonstrating some air guitar moves and we sweatdropped.

''See, even Patty likes them.'' Liz said, pointing behind her. ''Yeah yeah whatever. As long as we don't have any troubles with them.'' Maka breathed out and sighed. ''How do you even know they are like that when they are not on stage?'' she asked and the girls shook their heads. ''They will be at least half as handsome as they are on stage, and that's more than enough!'' Liz gushed with a dreamy voice. Maka only rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

After that they went to see them.


	2. Meeting you

**Note: Hi! Hope the last chapter was alright. Sorry for short chapters, but I make them so short because I update so often, anyways so please don't ask for me to make them longer. I already try to make them as long as possible. Sorry for any mistakes! Review, fave, sub!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well~**

* * *

**Meeting you**

- Maka's POV -

We went to the club room, Marie wanted us to go to and we all sat onto the red chairs that surrounded a dark brown table with sone glasses and bottles on it. Patty attacked the snack bowl immediately and I just rolled my eyes but chuckled.

She really was such a kid sometimes. The others in the meantime looked like they were going to meet their idols like some crazy fangirl and I just couldn't believe how you cold be so into someone without even knowing them.

Sure I liked some bands, too. But it was all about the music and not the looks of that person right?

Right after I thought that Marie came into the door with a gray-haired man. We all flinched a little because he was reaaaally scary and we all shoved ourselfes more into the warm chairs. Marie started introducing him. ''Hey girls. This is my old friend and Teaser's manager, Stein. Stein, these are my girls. From the left to the right: Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.'' she moved her hand as she intruduced us and we all waved nervously.

''H-hello.'' we said and he smiled. Even his smile was creepy. ''Hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm glad you decided to tour with my the Teasers.'' he announced and I rolled my eyes once more. Heh, yeah right, we decided to tour with them. I glared at Marie who had a nervous smile on her face, giggling awkwardly.

''The boys should be here in a minute so let's just start to plan our tour.'' Stein told us and sat down next to our manager, who blushed all so slightly. ''First we have about 7 stops for now. In New York, Washington DC, Atlanta, Greenville, Oklahoma City over Phoenix and to LA. You girls will travel together with our guys in our tourbus.'' he said as he was interrupted by a loud scream.

''YAHOOOO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!'' we heard and stared at the door as a blue-haired guy entered the door and I facepalmed as he ripped the door out of it's frame. ''Shut up, will ya?!'' a white-haire person said. He had red eyes.

Behind him trotted a black-haired boy with three white stripes on one side of his head. He facepalmed and I could just feel the pain he was in right now. I saw something pink and titled my head a bit to my left as I saw that there was actually a person behind that frame the other one just destroyed. ''Ugh... guys, I told you to behave.'' the black haired one said and Liz started to sqeal a little as he bowed with a smile and apologized. I knew it was a bad idea.

''So... girls. These are the Teasers.'' Stein announced and the guys grinned proudly as we just stared at them. ''Uhhh... hi?'' I said and walked up to them, shaking their hands. ''I'm Maka, leading voice and guitar.'' I introduced myself and the other girls walked up to them, shaking their hands as well.

''T-Tsubaki. Bass. Nice to meet you all.'' my raven-haired friend said shyly. ''Hahahahah! HEEELLOOO!'' Patty yelled, waving her arms violently as the boys looked at her with a raised brow. ''That's Patty, the blonde's little sister here. She playes the drums.'' I said, pointing towards Patty.

''I'm Liz, guitar and piano, how's it going?'' she said, losing her interest in them as she inspected her nails with a critical look. ''Uh yeah we're the Puzzlepieces. Aaand who are you?'' I said politely but not too nice.

''Oh. My god.'' the white haired one said. ''What?'' I said, crossing my arms.

''Why do you not know us?'' he asked and I saw that he had very pointy teeth. ''Uhh I don't know...'' I said in a slow tone. The guys gasped and I sighed heavily. ''Just introduce yourself already sharky.'' I said and the girls gasped at me,too. Hey, I'm not that girly type okay? What shall I say?

''Shut up tiny tits! And I'm Soul. Lead singer, guitar and piano. Don't dare to say that again.'' he said and crossed his arms as well. Okay. That rose my anger. ''Say what?'' I spat out, glaring darkly at him as the girl let out a loud 'UH OHHH' and I picked up the book I had always laying in our club room.

''What will you do? Read so that I die or what?'' he chuckled and the guys joined him, making the others even more nervous. ''M-Maka! Calm down.'' Liz started but I could not be stopped.

''MAKA CHOP!'' I screamed as I slammed my thick 600-pages book into the albino's stubborn head.

''OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' he asked angrily.

That went on for a few minuters until Marie and Stein seperated us. ''Ugh I hate you already. Get lost.'' I said as I turned around, sitting back down on my chair. ''Geez so annoying.'' Soul muttered as he walked back to his friends. Idiot.

''Are we allowed to introduce ourselfes now?'' the monkey asked and the managers nodded.

''I am, as you might already know, since I'm so popular. The great Blackstar! Bow down!'' he yelled with his fist in the air. Tsubaki smiled at him as the stripe-guy shoved him away. ''I'm Death the Kid but please call me Kid. Pleased to meet you.'' he said, bowing down. At least he seemed to be normal-

''OH MY GOSH! YOUR HAIR IS SO SYMMETRICAL!'' he suddenly started crying and was on his knees in front of me, staring at my two pigtails. ''YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL.'' he said and I stared at him. -or not.

''Sorry. He has OCD.'' Stein said, dragging him away from me. I soon stared at the pink and black figure hiding behind one of the plants inside our club room.

''Uh, hello?'' I asked and the person jumped, looking up from his hideout. ''I don't know how to deal with this!'' he or she said quietly and I walked up to the plant. ''It's alright. We're all friends here. I'm Maka nice to meet you.'' I said happily, watching as a tiny shaking hand reached mine.

'' C-C-C-C-Chrona.'' he said (A/N: she saw that Chrona was a boy) and I smiled brightly again. ''Hello Chrona. Please don't hide.'' I said and tugged him out of the shadows.

''Why are you so nice to him?'' Sharky said. Yup. I would never give that nickname up. ''Why not? He's cute and very nice and absolutely the opposite of you.'' I smiled sickly sweet to piss him off. ''Shut up!'' he yelled with his head red from anger. ''I'm one of the hottest guys out there! Have you seen how many fans we have! They are a loooot more than yours!'' he grinned evily and I snorted. ''Yeah right, Mr. Cool. As if.'' I said, waving him off and turning my attention back to Chrona.

After a good hour of talking and discussing we all got hungry, left the club room and our studio and went to one of the best restaurants in town.

''So... where have you been before?'' Tsubaki asked Blackstar, who had his arms behind his head as we all walked through the cold night air and through the streets of New York. ''Oh we've just been here. We already had a concert here but we'll do another one with you guys. AND I WILL BE THE BEST OF US ALL! YAHAHHAA.'' he yelled and people started looking at us, some recognizing us and wanting to take some pictures.

After that Blackstar asked Tsubaki to be his goddess or something. She had blushed and told him she'd be glad to. Whatever I thought with a smile and turned my attention back to walking. When I wasn't looking a guy ran into me and knocked me over but I was catched by someone.

''Thanks- oh, it's you. Sorry.'' I said in a bored voice and Soul set me up to my feet. ''Hey, it's not my faul you fell okay, be a little grateful.'' he grumbled and we arrived at the restaurant.

We all ordered delicious food, eating it up in record time since we all hadn't eaten in a while and we went back to our hotel and bus afterwards. We seperated with a quick goodbye to the guys and went to our rooms. I fell asleep in no time, thinking about my new mates.

- Next day, Soul's POV -

We went to a studio, called The Bass. Stein ordered us to go there and practice with the girls and it was so early! It was barely ten in the morning, seriously. My mood got a bit sunnier when I heard loud music coming from the studios. I grinned as I saw hot girls dancing in some of the rooms. We went along a hall until we reached the last room and stepping in.

The room was filled with posters of famous bands, a big mirror and a light brown dancing ground. There also was a middle-sized room in front of it where you went into if you went through the door. You could see a set of drums, various guitars and microphones and some keyboards.

''Nice.'' I breathed as we went into the room with the instruments. Marie greeted us and we saw some of the Puzzlepieces dancing inside the hall. They didn't seem to notice us since they were looking into the mirror while they moved.

''Wow. That's hot.'' Blackstar said, pointing at them and I rolled my eyes. Sure they were good at dacing but they looked ordinary to me. Wait... no.

I saw the blonde, I think her name was Maka, dancing to 'The reason I became a witch' by NS Yoon-G or something. It sounded like korean. Marie told us it was the DJ Amaya remix and damn! They danced VRY good to that. They laughed and I stared at them. I've never seen someone dance like that before.

''They are amazing aren't they?!'' Marie gushed. ''Maka was a dancer before we took her into our band. We met her at a karaoke station. After that we visited her school and saw her dancing. It was incredible.'' she said, looking back at Maka.

I nodded slowly and watched again.

Soon Tsubaki and Liz joined, dancing energetically. Patty made some flips and landed on the ground with a thud, making the ground shake for a second. After that they all jumped up, shaking their bodies like there was no tomorrow.

I heard some 'wooow's from my bandmates and I joined them. They were not bad. After about ten minutes they went out and greeted us.

''Soooo how were we?'' Liz asked, giggling. ''You guys are amazing!'' Blackstar and Kid said and Chrona nodded in agreement. I shrugged casually. ''Guess it wasn't that bad.'' I said and everyone started sighing. ''Geez, Soul!'' someone said and we started laughing.

I wondered where this was going.


	3. First concert

**Note: Heeelloo! Nice to see you all I hope your weekend will be nice. Thanks for the reviews and faves and all that, I appreciate it a lot. Sorry as always for any mistakes within the story and please review to give some critique or something. This chapter is a longer one so...**

**hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**First concert**

**-** Maka's POV -

''ARE YOU READY FOR THE TEASERS AND THE PUZZLEPIECES?!'' Stein screamed into the microphone.

''YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' the crowd cheered and I couln't help but grin. Ohhhh how I loved the exciting feeling before jumping up on stage. I smiled the whole hour before the concert and Liz was telling me to stop from time to time and I would just laugh and tell her she should take it easy. The teasers, on the other side, didn't seem to have arrived yet. Marie was getting worried but Stein had told her that it was normal for them to be that late.

After we changed into our first concert outfit we went into the next room for hair and make up. Liz and Patty were wearing both red shorts with a black tank top and silver necklaces hanging in front of their chests and big earrings in the same silver color. Tsubaki wore shorts as well but in a turquoise color with little white patches on it. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a white skull on it and I was wearing something similar just with red colors.

We all sat down on the big chairs in front of the mirror and Nygus, our stylist got her assistants to make our hair. Nygus was a young lady with a very well shaped body and she had very dark skin. She didn't talk a lot but she was a very caring person and she had a great sense for style. She brushed my hair and put it into a high pony tail, fixing it with a big red bow. Tsubaki had her hair out of it's usual ponytail and it was open now, the ends of her streans curled. Liz and Patty wore their hair open as usual but both of them had cute hairclips on each side of their heads.

After we got all ready and pretty we went to the buffet to get something to drink and eat a bite. There was usually some food backstage in case we got hungry, it was a nice little extra. In the meanwhile Stein tried to calm the crowds, the security men trying to hold the fans back. We waited for another ten minutes before we got very worried about the guys. Marie tried to call them but no one answered. I tried a few times and finally got Blackstar on the line. (A/N: Blackstar: underlined, Maka: normal)

''YOOO the great Blackstar talking!''

''Blackstar where the fuck are you?! The concert is about to start!''

''Ahh yeah we kinda got a problem. We are standing in front of the hall but fangirls are stopping us to go it heheheh the love us too much.''

''Argh just-! Hahhh... okay wait a second I'll get you guys outta there.''

''Yes! Guys! Maka's gonna get us out!''

''See ya in a sec.''

I went to the security guards and asked them to help me. We went out of the back door and already saw the big crowd that surrounded the guys. I sighed heavily, put my usual determinded face on and went straight towards them, the security people keeping the people away from me. ''HEY!'' I screamed and the boy's faces turned towards me.

''Maka!'' Kid yelled over the crowd, waving and I smiled. The men at my sides made some free space for the boys to come out and we ran towards the back door.

Panting we stood at the entrance. ''God that was close.'' Soul huffed, his white hair even wilder than usual, which was kind of attractive. WAIT NO! Ewwwww! it was not it was not! Baaad Maka bad Maka! I flushed and looked away. ''Yeah, thanks for saving us Maka.'' Kid said and I helped him up, smiling. ''No problem.'' I said and as I turned I faced a very angry looking Soul. ''What?'' I looked at him, not understanding what was wrong this time.

''Nothin'.'' he said and walked towards the changing rooms. Strange. The other guys followed and changed into black pants. Soul had an orange top on with a big black skull on it, same goes to Kid, who was disturbed by all the asymmetricalness which caused everyone to laugh at him. Chrona and Blackstar were wearing white T-shirts with their band logo on it in a black and red color.

''Hot...'' Liz sighed and we girls turned around to laugh at her red face. The boys only looked at us in a strange way and we laughed even harder because they had no idea what we were laughing about. ''S-Stop laughing okay! You cannot say that you don't think the same!'' she yelled, which made everyone look at her. ''God Liz, you're killing me!'' I screamed as I sat on the ground, laughing with Patty hysterically. Tsubaki was trying to catch herself but couln't help but giggle and laugh as well at the random comment Liz made at Kid's looks.

After a while everyone got themself together and started to get ready for the show. The people backstage brought us our microphone which were attached to our shirts, allowing us to sing and dance at the same time. The guys got normal microphones on stage since they were not dancing anyway.

We were the first one to go on stage and were greeted by a wild amount of people, making me grin once again. ''HELLO NEW YORK!'' Liz shouted in the microphone, laughing as a big cheer escaped the crowd. ''This is our first time in New York and to celebrate that you guys are gonna choose the song. Go ahead!'' Liz announced and the people were screaming one title: '' THE WAY I ARE!'' they screamed (A/N: This song is called 'the way I are' by Timbaland, it's a tac older but you guys should remeber it once you hear it ;D)

''OKAY THEN LET'S START!'' Patty yelled into the microphone, jumping up and down. We got our instruments, me on guitar, Patty on drums, Liz at her bass and Tsubaki on her DJ desk since it was more of an electro song, and I took the place in the front of the stage, smiling confidently.

I looked behind me, finding the girls nodding and I screamed someone's name. ''KILIK!'' I yelled and the people repeated it. The dark-skinned boy came out from the side of the stage, earning screams and everything from the crowd. ''Please welcome our old friend Kilik! He'll take the rapping part in this song!'' I announced and he kissed my cheek, causing me to blush a little but laugh at his actions.

He grabbed a microphone from one of the backstage helper and got back on stage. ''Thank you New York!'' he yelled, making the people freak out. I smiled wildly and looked to the side of the stage, expecting to see Marie. And I did but there was someone more. I saw ALL the boys from the Teasers and suddenly got the feeling of challenge in me. Soul stared at me, smirking dangerously and I returned the evil smile. I wanted to show him that we were better than them. I turned my gaze back to the crowd to start the song.

(A/N: Kilik: underlined, Maka: fat)

''I ain't got no money

I ain't got a car to take you on a date

I can't even buy you flowers

but together we can be the perfect soulmates

talk to me girl!''

Kilik sang, making flirting poses towards me. I decided to do the same as I sang.

**''Oh**

**baby it's alight now**

**you ain't gotta flaunt for me**

**if we touch you can still**

**touch my love it's free**

**we can work without the perks**

**just you and me**

**thug it out till we get it right.''**

I danced in a hot way, making the guys shout for me and I smiled again, singing the next part while shaking my body to the beat.

**''Baby if you strip**

**you can get a tip cause I like you**

**just the way you are.''**

I jumped up and landed on the ground, Kilik walking next to me, placing a hand on my hips.

''I'm about to strip and I'm

well equipped can you

handle me the way I are?''

he sang smirking and I returned the smile, dancing with him and making the girls fangirl and the boys look at us stunned. I looked over to the guys and Marie. She was smiling confidently with thumbs up and the guys looked at me, their jaws hitting the floor. I laughed for a second and looked away. I sang the next lines.

**''I don't need the G's or the car keys**

**boy I like you just the way you are.''**

I sang this part, going down with one hand in my hair and back up, my face close to Kilik's who was doing something similar.

''Let me see you strip

you can get a tip.''

we sang the next part together.

''Cause I like, I like, I like...''

The crowd sang with us and we continued the song until it ended. ''Thank you!'' we screamed and left the stage. The helpers were preparing the intruments for the Teasers now.

''Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki! That was amazing as always! And you too Kilik, thanks for taking that part!'' Marie said, hugging all of us. ''No problem, it was nice seeing you guys again.'' Kilik grinned and said goodbye to everyone.

''That was so cool!'' Blackstar yelled, hugging Tsubaki unexpectedly. ''Uh Blackstar?'' she blushed. ''Tsubaki will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked casually and we just 'aawwww'ed. ''Of course!'' Tsubaki said and hugged him tightly.

The others complimented us as well and the boys got on stage.

''Heeeellooo New York, nice to see you once again!'' Soul yelled into the microphone and the crowd went crazy. Some girls even fainted. ''Here's our new song! Hope you enjoy. It's called I roll up!'' he announced and they got their instruments. (A/N: The song is called 'I roll up' by Wiz Khalifa)

Blackstar started the rapping part, starting to play on his drums. (A/N: Sorry, too lazy to write the lyrics for the rapping part xD)

After that it was Soul's turn. He took a glance to his right to see me and the other girls looking at them. He grinned at me and I blushed. 'Dammit!' I thought and he chuckled before started to sing.

(A/N: Soul: fat)

**''Whenever you need me**

**whenever you want me**

**you know you can call me**

**I'll be there shortly**

**don't care what your friends say**

**cause they don't know me**

**I could be your best friend**

**and you'd be my homie.''**

he sang, moving his hips slightly to the beat, his hair glowing from the lights hitting it. It nearly seemed to have different colors as the lights turned into different colors. He continued to sing.

**''I ain't gonna flex**

**I ain't gonna front**

**you know that if I ball**

**then we all gonna stunt**

**send her my way**

**she ain't gonna hold up**

**whenever you call baby I roll up**

**I roll up**

**I roll up...''**

he sang the rest of the song and finished. The crowd cheered for heavily and they left the stage.

''So how was I pigtails?'' he asked me and I flushed red from anger from the name he called me.

''Shut up...'' I muttered and he only chuckled and patted my head. My eyes widened and I blushed, this time from embarassment as he walked away with Blackstar. After that we performed three more songs each and went back to our hotel.

I changed into some PJs and sat next to Patty in the big room of our giant hotel room. Liz turned on the TV. They had comfy clothes on as well and Patty soon stood up to shove a dvd into the dvd player so that we could watch the movie. It was a comedy about some guy messing up with a girl and bla bla, you know what I'm talking about. Tsubaki came from the small kitchen with four cups of tea and some popcorn as we heard a knock on the door.

I walked towards the door and opened it to meet red eyes and white hair.


	4. PJs and Tourbuses

**Note: Hey! Hope you all had a nice weekend. Just so you know, since some people didn't really like my music taste or so please suggest some songs, I'll listen to them and maybe include them into the story so feel free to write your favorite songs into the reviews. Sorry as always for any mistakes and such. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**PJs and Tourbuses**

''Yo.'' the albino said with a bored expression on his face.

''YAHAHAAA! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!'' Blackstar yelled as he put his left arm over his white-haired friend's shoulder.

''MAKA-CHOP!'' Maka slammed a book into his skull and he was now bleeding on the floor. ''Sorry, Maka. We just came to visit you guys.'' Kid said as he rubbed his temples to get rid of the headache he now had because of Blackstar's screaming. A pink head popped up from the doorframe. ''H-h-hello M-Maka.'' Chrona said, hiding himself next to Kid. Maka sighed heavily. ''Oh god... come in if you have to.'' she said and walked back in.

''What a nice welcome.'' Soul mumbled as he lazily slouched into the room with his hands in his pockets. ''Well what do you expect if you come here in the middle of the night with THAT with you!'' Maka said, pointing towards the blue monkey that got back to his feet. ''What do you mean by that?! I am-'' he started. ''Yeah yeah the great Blackstar bla bla.'' she replied in a cool but bored voice that made Soul chuckle.

''You can be so mean sometimes, pigtails.'' Soul said as he plopped on the couch next to Patty who was choking a stuffed giraffe. ''Says sharky.'' she replied with a smirk and sat down next to him.

''Oh would you please stop flirting in front of us? It's disgusting.'' Liz said smirking, popping popcorn into her mouth. Maka flushed a little but huffed and answered. ''We're not flirting Liz, I'm just defending myself on that guy's comments about my hairstyle.'' she said pointing towards Soul who grinned. ''Whatever...'' Liz mumbled and ate her popcorn happily.

''Hey.'' Blackstar said as he kissed Tsubaki on her cheek, his face red from embarassment. ''Hi Blackstar. Oh guys I'll make some more tea.'' the raven-haired girl swished into the kitchen and her boyfriend following her. ''They're so cute together.'' Maka whispered to make sure they didn't hear it.

''I know right I've never seen Blackstar that... sensitive.'' Liz replied admiring the blue-haired guy all of a sudden. ''It's unbelievable how Tsubaki can change him like that.'' Maka laughed. ''Oh please stop those cheesy lines it's making me sick.'' Soul said with a disgusted face.

''Well if you were like that you would have a girlfriend too.'' Maka said and sipped from her tea. Everyone howled a loud 'OHHHH' as Maka challenged him indirectly. ''Oh you think I don't have enough girls to be my girlfriends?'' he asked and Maka nodded.

''It's a challenge, so. Will you accept it? You just have to find a girlfriend within 48 hours. If you win I'll ask a random guy to go out with me on a date in a dirty bar. If I win you'll have to sing a song from one direction. (A/N: I don't have anything against 1D but some guys said they would never do anything related to them so yeah just see it as a challenge for Soul xD)'' she said grinning as she drank her tea with a grace of a pricess.

''Fine, I'll do it. But don't underestimate my charm, shorty.'' he grinned and they shook hands sealing the deal with it. Soon Maka went into the kitchen to get a napkin or a towel for patty since she played so aggressively that she tipped her tea over and it was all over the table now.

Maka regretted getting in there because she saw something she might not have should seen. The picture that was in front of her was Tsubaki on the counter making out heavily with Blackstar. She gasped a little and stood there frozen in the door as the heads of the two lovers snapped over to her and flushed immediately.

Maka slapped a hand over her eyes and ran out of the room screaming: ''I SHOULD NOT HAVE SEEN THAT I SHOULD NOT HAVE SEEN THAT!'' Everyone raised a brow at her and she plopped down next to Soul again, saying nothing at all.

''What was that about?'' he asked as they saw a talkshow about a new show and an interview with the cast of it since the other movie was too boring. ''Don't ask.'' she said and flushed red at the embarassment. That was very very awkward.

Afte a while Tsubaki and Blackstar returned and sat down on the couch both still fire red in the face. They decided to just drop it.

''So how about we watch a movie since it's uhhhh about eleven thirty?'' Liz asked and everyone agreed. ''HORROR MOVIES HORROR MOVIES!'' Patty screamed and Soul and Blackstar joined her. ''NOOOOOO!'' Liz yelled, already crying.

''Why not Liz?'' Kid asked with care, patting her head. ''I hate those movies they scare the shit outta me.'' she sobbed and Kid laughed. ''Don't worry I'm here. Nothing will happen to you.'' he said, looking her straight in the eye and she blushed heavily. The other girls awww'ed at that and the boys just rolled their eyes except for Chrona who was sitting hidden in front of Patty on the floor.

''O-okay.'' Liz finally replied and Blackstar shoved the dvd with the horror movie into the dvd player and took the girly movie out. ''Let's start!'' he yelled and pressed play. It was a typical horror movie. Some teens that chose to go to a haunted house since it was oh so cool and then something happened. It was not bad, though just a bit cliche.

Everyone seemed to be caughed into that movie because, oh fuck it it was not only not so bad but freaking scary and once in a while you could hear Liz's screams as she hid herself into Kid's shoulder who stroked her head.

Soul observed everyone once in a while since he had already seen that movie before and he thought it was funny to see their reactions. Tsubaki had snuggled up to Blackstar who was kissing her cheek once in a while to calm her down, Patty was laughing at the people's scream while hugging Chrona with her legs who was whimpering from all the excitement and everything and then there was Maka next to him.

God she looked like she had to throw up or something. She sat there, hugging her legs and staring at the scream with wide eyes but not making a sound. Soul waved a hand in front of her face to see if she was still alive and she snapped her head at him and he asked: ''Scared?'' and she shook her head, fixing her head back to the screen. Soul thought it was weird until he saw her crying.

Oh shit oh shit he thought and tried to bring her closer to him and she let him do that. She froze in his arms but stopped crying which Soul thought was good.

After half an hour later the movie was over and everyone sighed heavily, stretched and stood up to go to the bathroom or to get food. Soul released Maka who was flushed like a tomato and he himself felt his face heat up a little. Shit! Blushing is so uncool! he thought angrily and slapped himself mentally. She looked so cute but still so sad and fragile to him and he slapped himself again in his mind for even daring to think so from his female rival.

''Uh... sorry about that. I just can't deal with stuff like that so well.'' she confessed and looked away. ''Uhm no problem, it happens to everyone sometime.'' he replied, his hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. They decided to keep that little cuddle session a secret. After all the terror Liz put a girly series in and all the guys groaned. ''Kimi ni todoke, really?!'' (A/N: Anyone know that cheesy shoujo anime?! :'D) Soul yelled, throwing his head on the back of the couch.

''What! It's romantic! Every girl likes seeing that except for Maka!'' Liz yelled and pointed towards Maka with her glass. ''Well excuse me that I'm just not as girly as you are and that I prefer video games over chick flicks!'' Maka yelled, crossing her arms and everyone stared at her. The boys started laughing and Liz started the episode and told the to shut up.

''Awwww that's so cuuute!'' Liz squeaked as Kazehaya, the male character blushed at something Sawako, the girl character said or did and the boys only rolled their eyes. ''God this is so disgusting!'' Blackstar and Maka yelled at the same time and looked at each other. After that they started laughing hysterically making the girls except for Patty and Maka angry. ''Sorry it's just that it's so ridiculous!'' Maka said, holding her stomach from all the laughing.

''God Maka you're amazing'' Blackstar laughed and even Soul and Kid snorted at them, trying to surpress a laughter but failing miserably. Soon the other girls couln't help but laugh,too.

''Seriously. The only cool characters in that are Ryu (a silent male character), Pin(a crazy teacher that loves himself too much), Ayane(a mature girl with a lot of experience about relationships) and that blonde guy(who destroys relationships but fiyes them at the same time and smiles all the time)!'' Maka laughed and everyone stared at her, their laughing getting silent.

''Why them exactly Makaaaa?'' Patty asked, playing with Chrona's hair. ''Because Ryu is just... I don't know he's silent and he's nice anyways, Pin because his laugh is the best thing ever, Ayane because she makes everything go together and the blonde guy because I like him.'' Maka laughed.

''You like that guy? Why?!'' Liz screamed while grinning. ''Yeah why Maka?'' Tsubaki asked smiling. ''Why why whyyyy!? Hahaha!'' Patty shouted. ''Well because he has nice hair and freakin awesome eyes and he smiles all the time and he makes everything go the way it should. Not many people can do that.'' Maka explained.

''But he destroyes their relationship...'' Kid said and Maka shook her head. ''Nope he teases the guy there to go back to that girl or something, it's hard to explain, you'll see he'll make everything go in the right direction.'' she explained and really everything goes the way Maka expected things to go.

''Wow you were right.'' Soul said and Maka nodded. ''Yeah. You just have to look at all the perspectives and see how often and in what way the characters talk to each other, it's clear then what'll happen.'' she said and everyone sighed. ''You really are just a dork aren't you?!'' Liz said with a motion of her hand. ''Hey!'' Maka yelled and everyone started laughing once again because it was so true.

The episodes ended and everyone was getting tired. ''Uhh guys it's about ten past two I'm going to bed. Bye.'' Liz announced, yawning as she left the room.

''Me too me too!'' Patty said, jumping into the bedroom.

''See you tomorrow guys.'' Tsubaki said politely and kissed Blackstar, who ran out of the room grabbing Kid, who growled at the takle and he screamed a loud bye which Maka chopped him for because it would wake up the people in the hotel. ''So... see you tomorrow I guesss.'' Maka said smiling and waved goodbye. ''Yeah, bye.'' Soul said returning the wave and lazily trotting behind Chrona who was walking behind Kid who was slouching a bleeding Blackstar with him.

Soul gazed back at the door where once the blonde-haired girl stood. I'm not feeling anything! She just looked a little cuter with her PJs on and her hair all messy and stuff nothing to worry about! he yelled at himself in his head.

He sighed.

I'm going to throw up, now I sound like that guy in that girly series. God Soul just shut up! You don't think Maka is pretty or adorable or anything! She's just a little girl who thinks she can do whatever she wants but you're cooler than that! he shouted at himself again, promising to win the bet they both made. With new won determination he followed his friends back to their tourbus.

- The next day in the clubroom around 3 pm -

''So, since we are both practically one band how about we create one band from both of yours?'' Marie and Stein announced. Silent filled the room for a moment. ''Well that idea is not so bad. We get along quite well now.'' Tsubaki said and most of the others agreed. ''So we have to think of a nice name.'' Kid said, pulling out a notepad and a pencil to write the submitted names down.

''How about the revenge of the giraffes!'' Patty yelled. ''Uhm Patty I think it should have something to do with our personalities.'' Tsubaki explained to the little girl and she agreed happily playing with her stuffed animal. ''Hmm how about Gods and goddesses?! It would fit me and my goddess Tsubaki over there yahahahaaaa!'' Blackstar shouted, making Tsubaki blush.

''Rejected.''

Liz said, painting her nails just like she did when they met the guys for the first time. ''How about Soul Resonance?'' Maka suggested and everyone thought about it. ''Why exactly that?'' Soul asked and she started explaining: ''Well everyone has a soul and resonating with someone means getting along with them and having a connection such as a aggreement or such as friendship.'' they thought it was a pretty fitting name and chose that one. Marie smiled and wrote it down on her paper.

''Good now that we have it we can start writing songs on our tour to our next stop. Ah yes! Before I forget that. Since we're going to start traveling in a few hours please pack your bags and go to the tourbus at 6 pm. We'll wait there with the bus.'' Marie said, announcing that to Maka and the girls.

''And for you boys, please put your stuff into the two big rooms so that there'll be enough space for the girls.'' Stein said and they nodded. After that they all left to pack their stuff.

- At the girl's place around 5:45 pm -

''Oh this is so exciting!'' Tsubaki said, putting her suitcase into the hallway. ''I know right! And even with those guys oh my god!'' Liz squealed and everyone stared at her. ''It's just because you like Kid.'' everyone laughed at her blush. ''Chrona is so cuuuuooouuul! I wanna play I wanna play!'' Patty squealed. ''Yeah, Chrona is quite nice right?'' Maka smiled as the young girl bounced up and down nodding. ''It's kinda weird that we now travel with boys, isn't it?'' Maka agreed with their conclusions. ''Yeah, kinda. But I think it'll be fun.'' Tsubaki smiled and Maka smiled back. ''Let's get going then.'' Liz said and they brought their suitcases to the elevator. ''How about we sing something. I'm bored.'' Liz said and put her ipod on.

(A/N: Liz: fat, Maka: normal, Tsubaki: underlined, Patty: italic; the song is 'Viva la vida' by coldplay)

**''I used to rule the world**

**seas would rise when I gave the word**

**now in the morning I sleep alone**

**sweep the streets I used to own.''**

''I used to roll the dice

feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

listen as the crowd would sing

now the old king is dead

long live the king.''

_''One minute I held the key_

_next the walls were closed on me_

_and I discovered that my castle stood_

_upon pillows of salt_

_pillows of sand.''_

They reached the lobby and went out of the hotel where the bus was waiting. The bus driver Sid took their bags and but it into the bus while Patty finished her part and they walked into the bus to be greeted by the boys. Maka started the refrain.

''I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

roman cavelry choirs are singing

be my mirror my sword and shield

my missionaries in a foreign field,''

They sang the next part together as the guys gazed at them with stunned expressions.

**_''For some reason I can't explain_**

**_once you go there was never_**

**_never and honest world_**

**_and that was when I ruled the world.''_**

They finished their song and laughed, going into the rooms that were free, putting their clothes in there as well as everything else, leaving the boys stunned in the hallway of the bus. ''Did they seriously just sing that out of the blue?'' Soul asked and the other nodded. ''Damn they're good.'' he said and the others nodded again.

After a while the girls had unpacked their bags and sat down next to the boys on the big couch. Their tourbus was really big. There wer rooms for the beds, a big couch and a tv with some consoles and games in front of it, a little kitchen with a table next to it and of course the driver's seat where Sid was most of the time.

''So. Stein and I are going to travel seperately from you guys so drive savely, try not to argue and get some rest girls and boys. Have a nice time traveling!'' Marie said and everyone shouted a yes and Sid walked up to them as Marie and Stein left the bus to get their own transport car.

''Hello. My name is Sid and I'm the bus driver.'' he said awkwardly and the girls started shaking his hand and introducing themselves.

''Maka Albarn, sir.'' Maka said politely shaking his hand. ''An Albarn, it's a pleasure.'' he said and Maka had a confused look on. ''I heard from your mom. She's a very successful woman, isn't she.'' Sid said and Maka blushed a little. ''Y-yeah my mom is a traveler and she used to sing. It's nice to see that people still remember her.'' Maka replied.

She now liked that man even more since he seemed to have a friendship with her mother. ''I met her once or twice, she looks a lot like you, Miss Albarn.'' he said and bowed. ''Oh please just call me Maka, I'm not that famous!'' she said in a hectic voice, shaking her hands in front of her to make him stop.

Soon they all sat at their dinning table eating some food the girls made and they were on their way to the next stop, Washington DC.


	5. Truth or dare

**Note: Ahhh hi guys! Sorry it took so long. I was planning to do more actually but I have so much school work to do right now so I couldn't write that much. I'll be writing more from wednesday on because then spring break starts. Thanks for sticking with me and all your reviews, I really appreciate it! Please suggest some songs for me to use in the next chapters :) Sorry again for any mistakes and short chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Truth or dare**

Maka woke up with a bad headache and snoring in her ears. She stood up from her bed and saw the other girls sleeping next to her in their sleepwear. Patty was lying with her head on Liz's stomach, who had her head hanging off the bed and Tsubaki was lying in the very corner of the room curled into a small ball because the Thompson sisters had stolen her blanket. Maka groaned as she stretched her arms and legs and stood up to get some coffee.

She went through the big white door and grabbed the doorknob. It then fell down. Thud.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Maka hissed under her breath, trying to put the doorknob back on. She then finally got to the kitchen to meet a white-haired boy grinning from ear to ear. ''Well well I see you have met our damaged door.'' he snickered and Maka groaned in reply. ''You know you guys could have told me that that thing was damaged.'' She mumbled and poured herself a cup of coffee. Lots of milk, less sugar. ''That looks disgusting.'' Soul stated as he stared at Maka's cup with a crumbled face. ''Hm?'' she asked and raised her brow.

''Seriously how can you drink THAT?'' he pointed into the hello kitty mug. ''How much milk did you put in it?'' he asked and sluped on his own coffee. ''Enough, why?'' she replied, taking a big gulp of it and Soul making the same face as before. ''I coul never drink that.'' he mumbled and sat on the table to check his phone, grinning as he posted something on his tumblr for his fans. ''Well how do you like your coffee?'' she asked, sitting down, checking her phone as well but rolling her eyes as she got some text from her father.

''Lots of sugar, no milk.'' he said and smiled. Now she was the one to make the disgusted face. ''Pfft.'' he started laughing and she just sighed. ''Morning Maka!'' Sid called from the front. ''Good morning!'' Maka yelled back and got Sid a cup of coffe, putting it next to him and earning a quick thank you. She nodded and joined Soul again.

''So what are we gonna do today?'' she asked and he shrugged. She got pissed when someone did that. It was a rude gesture. It showed that they had no interest in talking at all and didn't care about what the person said. ''Look at me when you talk to me.'' she said and Soul glared at her from his phone for a second before turning his lazy eyes back to the screen, taking another sip of his mixture. ''Rude.'' Maka hissed before huffing and making breakfast.

Soon after the others followed. ''Morniiing!'' everyone sang and sat at the dining table, enjoying the eggs and bacon Maka had made just a few minutes ago.

They all talked about their plans for the tour and what they would do on the drives. They laughed together and met up with Marie and Stein as they stopped at a gas station. They all stepped out and stretched, enjoying the fresh air. ''Aahhh this feels good!'' Tsubaki said, letting her hair flow in the air. ''Indeed.'' Maka agreed, a dreamy expression on her face which made Soul laugh and she glared at him. Why was he looking at her so much anyway? They bought some food at the shop and sat on a large bench, looking blankly at the street as cars raced by. Maka slurped on her apple juice, thinking about what would happen next.

''Hey how about we play something while we wait for Marie, Stein and Sid to finish their coffee?'' Liz asked with a bright grin and the others agreed, not really caring about what to do next. ''So what are we going to play?'' Kid asked, halfway freaking out about the asymetrical order of the gas station. ''How about truth or dare?'' Liz smirked and once again they agreed. ''YOUR GOD GOES FIRST!'' Blackstar yelled, making the others roll their eyes in annoyance. ''Soul, buddy!'' he grinned. ''Dare.'' Soul replied with a bored expression decorating his face.

Everyone except Maka and Tsubaki grinned. ''You have to strip except for your underwear and walk over the street and back.'' Blackstar laughed, the Thompson sisters and Kid joining him, leaving Soul white as paper. ''What?'' he asked, his face still pale but soon flushing awfully red with embarassment. ''You heard me. Go on or you're just a scared pussy!'' Blackstar yelled, slapping his back for him to stand up. ''Blackstar!'' Tsubaki yelled, trying to make him stop.

It didn't work.

After a few minutes of arguing Soul got up and actually did what he had to do. Now he was in only his dark red boxers and his shoes. Maka flushed red because of her loss of experience with 'naked' guys. Liz, Patty and Blackstar were laughing tears while Kid tried to hold his laughter in with not very much success. Even Tsubaki had to surpress a giggle. Soul walked over the street and back, moving as if he was a supermodel, making his friends laugh even harder. Now even Maka was laughing. After a few seconds he came back and pulled his clothes back on.

In the meanwhile the adults came back, wondering what happened and facing some innocent grinning faces. As they walked back Soul was next to Maka, who still had to giggle, not being able to stop it. ''Was it really that funny?'' Soul asked, scratching his cheek. Maka only nodded, the others joined her laughter. ''GOD THAT WAS SO RIDICULOUS!'' Patty screamed, laughing histerically, her sister singing it with her. Kis raised a brow at him, smiling awfully sweetly. ''Guys. Stop.'' Soul demanded but they didn't stop. That went on until they all were inside the bus.

''Sooo we'll arive in a few hours, kids.'' Marie announced, smiling brightly and earning a cheer from the boys and girls. ''So please get ready one hour before we arive okay?'' she asked and everyone agreed. Stein shot the guys some glares and went back to their car with Marie.

''Sooo since we still have about three hours left what are we going to do?'' Tsubaki asked and Liz answered immediately. ''Finish what we started of course!'' Liz smirked, making the others lose their blood in their faces. ''Soul, your turn.'' she said and Soul grinned darkly. ''Okay then... who shall I pick?'' he asked, a hand on his chin. He looked around the group, everyone doing anything but looking at him because if you did, you were screwed. ''Maka! How about you?'' Soul asked. ''Fine... truth I guess.'' the blonde said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. ''Have you ever kissed someone?'' he asked with a sly smile on his face. Everyone gasped loudly. ''OHHH you didn't just ask Maka that!'' Patty howled, her eyes big and her mouth open. Liz in the meanwhile was trying to hide behind the couch next to Chrona. He had not even left the bus. ''I don't know how to deal with games.'' he said and Liz only sighed.

''Why would you ask that?'' Maka asked, flushing a bright red. Bullseye. Soul thought. ''Just askin' come on answer me. It's not like the question is too terrible.'' he shrugged with a bored expression but a hidden evil smile behind it. ''Well then y-yes, I've kissed someone before.'' she mumbled quietly. ''Sorry, didn't catch that.'' Soul asked, the others hadn't heard her either because she barely said it loud enough. ''I've kissed someone before, okay?!'' she said loudly, her face red.

And here silence visited the group of friends. After a few seconds nearly everone burst into laughter. ''Yeah sure you've kissed someone.'' Soul laughed and Maka's anger rose within her. She clenched her hands to fists and stood up, taking out her phone.

''I HAVE KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE! HERE SEE!'' she yelled and stretched her phone with a picture of her kissing a blonde guy into his face. His laughter fell as he saw the picture. The guy had blue eyes and light blonde hair. He was touching Maka's waist, kissing her on the lips while her hands were on his shoulders. Everyone once again gasped as they saw the picture. Maka then pushed her phone back into her pocked and waited for a reaction.

Soul felt something hurting inside him was it... jealousy? No that couln't be he didn't even like Maka. She was just a spoiled child with no chest, anger issues and a thick head. Then again she did have cute expressions on her face when she was embarassed or angry and her smile was just amazing. And- wait no! No no no! Soul thought. He just blankly stared at her, trying to make these thoughts fade away but they stayed. ''Who's that Maka?'' Tsubaki asked politely. ''It's Hiro. He's from the Band 'Excalibur' or so. We met each other in middle school.'' Maka answered with a bored voice.

They all decided to just drop it and do something else instead of playing truth or dare. Blackstar, Patty and Soul were now playing video games, Tsubaki cooking together with Liz and Kid and Maka reading a novel. Soul couldn't focus on the game very much, though because he just had to think about what he had felt when he saw Maka together with that guy. Soul sat there silently, not moving his hands anymore and Blackstar waved his hand in front of his face.

''Hellooooo earth to Soul!'' he sang and his head snapped up. ''Huh ah sorry.'' he replied and they continued playing.

What Soul didn't know was that a current blonde was blushing and hiding behind a thick book, thinking about his body, while trying to shake the odd feeling of liking that sight off her. ''Oh dear...'' Maka thought as she caught a quick glance at the albino boy, sticking her nose back into her book as he caught her staring.

This was going to be troublesome.


	6. Half naked bodies and bets

**Note: Heey guys! First sorry about the chapters being so short I just don't have many ideas anymore so I hope that'll be better in a few days. Uhh sorry about mistakes in grammar, spelling and lyrics of the songs (I pick them up from lyric videos so ehhh) and yeah thanks for the reviews and song suggestions, you guys are so cuteee ahhhh~. Leave some more song suggestions and critiques in the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Half naked bodies and bets**

''Okay, just go out there and try to not blush or be awkward. You can do that. It's just Soul.'' Maka Albarn thought to herself as she woke up, ready to go into the kitchen. The image of Soul half naked ate it's way deep into her head and just wouln't fade. She would read and read, trying to distract her but since she didn't have a lot of experience with guys, this was going to be very hard for her to do.

She went out the door into the kitchen to meet her friends collected at the kitchen table. ''Morning Maka, you want some dinner?'' Tsubaki asked, ready to serve some japanese dinner. ''Yeah, thanks.'' Maka smiled, avoiding Soul's eyes.

''Sooo since we arrive in about an hour how about we get ready?'' Liz asked and everyone nodded. ''I'M FIRST!'' Patty squealed and fought with Blackstar for the bathroom. ''Just shut up already!'' Maka screamed and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

''Sorry, it's just that I have a bad headache.'' she lied, she was fighting with herself in her mind but her friends shouldn't know, of course. ''Sorry Maka.'' Tsubaki apologized. She really was too nice sometimes. ''It's fine, it's not your fault after all.'' Maka said in a calm voice, munching her dinner.

- About ten minuted before the arrival -

''Loook we are in Washington!'' Patty screamed while bouncing up and down. ''I don't like being in new towns, it scares me.'' Chrona whined. ''Don't worry don't worry! We're going to have soooooo much fun! Ehehehehhee.'' Patty laughed while hugging Chrona, who blushed at the contact. ''O-o-okay.'' he replied.

''Kids! We arrive in less than a few minutes please get your stuff ready.'' Sid announced from the driver's seat. ''Okaaay!'' Everyone shouted and got their bags.

As they arrived Stein and Marie were already at one of the studios. ''Hello everyone. First of all please get inside of the studio so that we can record some songs.'' Marie announced and the others followed.

''So Soul did you prepare a few songs?'' Stein asked in a harsh voice. ''Yeah. I have one.'' he said and got into the room to record the song. Blackstar, Chrona and Kid had recorded the instrumental parts before. ''You ready?'' Stein asked from the other side of the glass wall. Soul nodded. Stein then gave him a thunbs up and started the music.

Soul sang into the microphone: (Song: Heart of life by John Mayer)

''I hate to see you cry

lying there in that position

there's things you need to hear

so turn off your tears and listen

pain throws your heart to the ground

love turns the whole thing around''

Maka and the girls looked stunned as Soul sang, they've never heard him sing alone or just a song like that. It was different from the other songs they had performed.

''No it won't all go the way it should

but I know the heart of life is good.'' (A/N: Thanks for the song suggestion.)

The others clapped in admiration and Maka smiled. The song was very soft, she really liked it. For once she met Soul's eye since the truth or dare situation and he shot her a grin which caused her to blush and made him laugh in return. ''What's so funny?'' Blackstar asked as Soul left the room. ''Oh nothing.'' he chuckled but thought that Maka was cute in a way. He woulnd't tell her that of course, because they were best enemies.

- around 8 pm -

''That song was nice.'' the blonde said as they walked to the halls where they would perform later. They had looked around town for a few minutes and talked to some fans on the way. ''Thanks, I expected you to like it.'' he returned with a smirk. ''Huh, why would you think that?'' she raised her brow.

''Because you like soft guys.'' he laughed and Maka blushed. ''No I don't! I don't like any guy! Okay I don't have that type thingy everyone has!'' Maka freaked a little which caused Soul to laugh even harder. ''Sureeee.'' he sang and caught up with the rest of the group. ''By the way you only have a few hours to get a girlfriend you know.'' Maka said with a smirk. ''Yeah yeah it'll all work out I promise.'' he shook her off. After that they arrived at the halls where they would perform later and got ready with their outfits.

- Soul's POV -

I really didn't like this bet. To be honest I hated it. It's not like I liked Maka or something it just doesn't feel right. She seemed to have a pretty bad impression of guys and I don't want to be one of those. God I feel so cheesy right now.

I really should stop with this shit and go back to manlier things. I sighed and got back into the dress room where all the outfits for our performanced were listed. Maybe I just should let Maka win and everything would be fine. But I would lose and Blackstar would never let it be. I just should find a girl, introduce her to the others, break up with her and everything's good. Yeah, that seemes possible.

I changed into my stage clothes and met up with the guys as I saw a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes standing at the side of the stage (A/N: This is just a random person I came up with since I didn't really want to use the characters from the anime/manga because I like them too much. She'll disappear later so don't bother too much). She met my eyes and smirked at me while waving a little. I grinned and waved back. Yeah this one should work out.

I walked over to her and started talking to her. After a few minutes we were kissing in the back of the stage, not bothering about people seeing us.

''Soul?'' I heard a voice, small but firm. ''Yeah?'' I asked and turned around, meeting a pair of green eyes. ''Who is that?'' Maka pointed at the girl I was making out with. ''Oh this is Chantal. Remember our bet?'' (A/N: Sorry for all the persons, who's name is Chantal.)

''Yeah?'' she replied, letting the word slip out of her mouth slowly. ''Well she's my new girlfriend now. Sooo that means you'll have to go out with a random guy to a bar.'' I smirked at her but didn't get the reaction from her I expected.

''Yeah you're right. Well have fun.'' she said and went back to the girls. ''What..?'' I whispered and turned my gaze back to Chantal, feeling bad suddenly. I broke up with her less than two seconds later and ran back to the stage since we had to perform first.

''Where were you?'' Kid asked, his instrument in his hands. ''Nowhere, don't bother.'' I said and he shrugged. We went on stage to be greeted by lots of fans screaming our names.

I wondered where this was going.


	7. Rape and kisses?

**Note: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the other chapters. I will put some more songs into the next chapters, don't worry. Thank you all for the reviews and song suggestions. Please forgive me for any spelling, lyrics and grammar mistakes within the chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Rape and kisses?**

We had introduced our get together and now we were performing some new songs me and Maka wrote. The fans were a little statled at first but freaked out once we started singing. Maka and I sang a duet and each 2 seperated songs. Tsubaki and Blackstar also sang a song, him rapping and Tsubaki singing. Who knew Tsubaki had such a well tuned voice?

Anyways, Maka had been avoiding me since we left the stage and I was getting confused. She was the one that insisted on doing that bet right? Right?! Haaa... well I shouldn't care so much maybe it's just lady issues or something. Yeah. That must be it.

We soon changed back into our normal clothes and went out for partying, since it was a tradition for us guys and Maka had to do it for the bet. We got to a club called 'Mystery', it was both bar and club in one with a big dancefloor, a counter with a barkeeper and a liveband with shitty music.

To be honest this place seemed a bit weird. All the people seemed a little dark and the girls were totally out of place. Maybe we should go somewhere else. ''Hey guys, don't you think we should go somewhere else instead? This place seems... weird.'' I whispered and the girls looked concerned at me. ''Nooooo it just looks a little dark! It'll fade once we have some drinks ahahahahh!'' Blackstar said loudly, causing some people to look at us and I told him to shut up.

- Normal POV -

While Soul, Kid, Chrona and Blackstar got to the bar to get some drinks, Maka and the girls spent their time searching for a nice date for Maka. She, on the other side felt terrible since the concert. She didn't know what was up with her. Normally she wouldn't care if a friend of her got together with someone but seeing Soul making out with a random girl he just met was too much for Maka.

She didn't like him but she still cared a lot for her friends and Soul was her friend, apparently and so she had to protect him. Still, there was this ugly feeling deep in her guts telling her that the situation was definitely wrong. The blonde ignored the feeling, shook her head and looked for some nice-looking guys. Harmless ones, of course.

After a few minutes the girls left her talking with a blonde guy about her age. He had light blue eyes and had a cheery voice. He talked way too much, though. Different from Soul. Maka tried to shake her thoughts off but the image of Soul kissing that girl sticked to her mind. He was doing funny things with her mind and she didn't like it. After a few shots of vodka, beer and other drinks Maka was tipsy and the guy dragged her outside to get some fresh air.

''So Maka tell me. Do you have a boyfiend?'' the guy said in a high-pitched and drunk voice. Maka giggled. ''Nooope. I don't have one.'' she replied in the same voice. ''Wuuuuuttt? But ur soo prettyyyy! Seriously what's up with your bandmates?'' he laughed and she joined him for a second.

''I dunnooo they are just so stupid! They tease me all the time and make fun of my looks, especially Soul!'' she whined like a small child and the guy smirked, which was not noticed by the little green-eyed girl that had way too much alcohol in the last two hours. ''Maybe it'll help if you come with me. I can make you forget all that bad stuff.'' he grinned evily and Maka laughed, not noticing anything at all. ''But whereee do you wanna go?'' she giggled and he grabbed her wrist.

''Ohh just outside. Come on let's have some fun!'' he laughed with a fake cheery voice and Maka stopped for a second. ''Wait no I have to tell my friends first.'' she smiled but the boy got impatient. ''Ufff Makaaa they'll find you later, now let's go.'' he tugged on her hand roughly and Maka gasped in pain for a second. ''No, I have to tell them. Let me go.'' she said and tried to shake his hand off but he was too strong for her in her drunken state and she couln't free herself.

''No! STOP!'' she screamed but no person was in the room, just her, the guy and silence until she heard a door open loudly banging into the wall. ''Maka.'' a firm but familiar voice said. ''Soul!'' Maka shouted and the guy tugged even harder on her and dragged her out the room now one hand over her mouth. ''Maka!'' he screamed again and got into a full sprint once she was out of his reach.

- Soul's POV -

Shit! I should have told her to just let it be and forget the bet! I screamed at myself as I ran towards the big doors that led outside. I passed some drunk people laughing at the entrance and looked around to search for anything that Maka could've left for me to find. I heard footsteps in the distance on the left side and ran full speed towards the sound, which was swallowed by my own footsteps.

I soon saw the guy running with Maka in his arms towards an apartment complex and stopped him as I threw myself onto him, hoping not to have hurt Maka in the process. He struggled to get up and take Maka with him but I punched him into his face and he ran away with a bleeding nose.

For a moment only the footsteps and our harsh breaths were to be heard and I slowly looked over to Maka who was crying. And that was the moment I started to just babble any words out that came to my mind. ''Uhh Maka are you a-alright just- god don't cry. I'm here. He won't do anything.'' I stuttered and since she didn't stop crying I lay both of my arms around her back and pushed her into my chest. She seemed startled at first but soon relaxed and hugged me back. It was more than awkward, it was freaking embarassing.

''S-Soul he tried to rape me...'' she got out after a few breaths and started crying again. I hushed her and stroke her head as we just sat on the edge of the street being looked at by some passengers but I didn't care. All that mattered was that Maka was save now.

After a few minutes she eventually stopped crying and we got up and went back to the bar to meet the others.

To be honest I couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy off me when I saw Maka with that guy. I didn't want her to be hurt so I followed them into that room and boom! Of course she chose the wrong one. At least I got her back now. Wait that sounds wrong. VERY WRONG. No, I meant that she isn't in the hands of that bold guy anymore but us I mean ahhhh! Whatever!

Maka told the gang what happened soon after we found Patty kissing Chrona in the corner, Kid and Liz playing poker with some guys at a table while Kid freaked out about the symmetry and Liz hitting him for it and Blackstar shouting at a guy for touching 'his' Tsubaki's ass on the dancefloor. Everyone was shocked and we thought the best thing to do was just leave and not talk about it, so we did.

After we got back to the bus everyone went to sleep. I got into the bathroom and changed into some comfortable pants and a loose t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then climbed into my not-so-empty bed. What I saw just shot me out of my mind. ''Shhh... they'll hear you.'' the voice said. What I saw was a cuddled up Maka with a way too big t-shirt on in MY bed.

What the fuck?

''Maka what are you doing here?'' I whipered and got under the covers. ''I wanted to thank you for today. It really scared me.'' she whispered back and kissed my cheek. It was short but it was warm and my face was now warm as well. Once again I thanked the darkness for hiding my uncool self. ''Uhh no problem.'' I stammered out. Damn! So not cool.

Maka then smiled and got out of my room whispering a small night and closing the door softly after her. I fell back into the pillows and got to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

- next morning -

I woke up with the same smile from last night. Sure, cool guys like me always get kisses from girls but hey! This is Maka we're talking about. The stubborn, thick headed, nerdy bookworm that hits people with books and hated guys more than hell itself. And that girl got soft on me. This was going to be awesome. I snuck into the kitchen to be greeted with the same person I saw last the night before. ''Morning Soul!'' she greeted me with a sweet smile no one would get tired of.

''Hey. What's for breakfast?'' I asked, still smiling. ''Sandwiches and coffee.'' she replied drily and returned her focus to the now sliced pices of ham. ''Sounds good.'' I gushed and she raised a brow. Okay I had to admit I was happier that I should have been but hey! At least I wasn't bossy like the other days I got up early.

''Here. Losts of sugar, less milk.'' she smiled and set a cup in front of my nose. She remembered. ''Making a move on me huh?'' I grinned at her and she blushed. Damn cute I had to admit. ''What! Eww no!'' she screached and backed away. ''But yesterday I couldn't have been that ew because you kissed me.'' I smirked in amusement as her head got even redder. I couldn't help but laugh at her, it was so adorable. ''Humph.'' she turned back to the counter, leaving me alone with my thoughts about her.

Dammit! What have you gotten yourself into, Soul? I asked myself, chuckling while I shook my head. I took at glance at the beauty standing next to me at the counter, preparing food. Every guy would drool over her hourglass figure, even though her chest might not be as big as others had. I forced myself not to stare and blushed a little. Shit shit shit shit shit shit! I screamed in my head and sighed as I calmed down.

This girl was doing funny things with my mind.


	8. The past will chase you

**Note: Hi! Hope you all had a nice weekend. Sorry as always for any mistakes and shorter parts. Be prepared for fluffy moments and bitchy situations. By the way, sorry for making Kim seem like a bitch in this chapter. Hope you don't mind. Anyways.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The past will chase you**

We now were on our way to our next stop, Atlanta. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and for once nobody was fighting or yelling or doing other stupid things. Even Blackstar had passed out on the floor after breakfast and Tsubaki held his head in her lap while she took a nap as well. I smiled to myself seeing everyone so happy. Even Liz and Kid had finally decided to go out, which they had told at the breakfast table. Patty hat yelled around and Blackstar nealy choked on his toast while Tsubaki and I were giggling. It had been so obvious. The two of them were joining Tsubaki and Blackstar on the carpet. Patty and Chrona were silently drawing in the corner of the bus.

Anyways, there still was something that was bothering and I felt it getting weirder each hour. I noticed a lot of staring. From Soul. I thought it was because of the kiss and it was getting rediculous. I didn't really mind, though. Sure it was embarrassing but maybe he did find a liking to me after all. I wouln't be that angry about that. More the opposite, I admit. Yeah. I kinda told myself that giving up on something that hasn't even started yet was a bad idea. So yeah, I admit I like that idiotic, perverted, stupid, cool and cute albino guy that seemed to be staring at me for more than five hours now. Right now I was sitting on the small couch and Soul next to it, leaning onto the end of it, still looking at me.

''Soul? Are you okay?'' I asked slowly as I set my novel down onto the couch table. ''Yeah why?'' he asked with a bored expression. ''Uh... nevermind.'' I said, blushed and got up to get something to drink. And of course, clumsy as I am, I fell over something and landed on Soul's lap with my stomach. Great. Could this get even more embarassing?

''Hey, watch out where you're going.'' he grumbled and I sighed as I got up. ''Sorry I tumbled over something.'' I replied quietly but still a little annoyed as I looked back to where I had stood just a few seconds ago. I saw a leg. Blackstar's leg to be exact. ''Gosh Blackstar!'' I hissed quietly as I shoved it out the way and made my way to the kitchen. ''Want some?'' I asked as I poured some lemonade in a tall glass.

''Nah thanks.'' he said and pulled his headphones out to plop them into his ears soon after. Great, I thought. Just great. I rolled my eyes at my own strange behaviour and sat back down on the couch, sipping on the sweet freshness and enjoying the quiet air with only the sounds of the bus ringing in my ears. I allowed myself to fall back asleep after I dropped my glass on the table.

- In Maka's mind -

I dreamt something. I felt like I was floating in the sky or no. It felt like water or was it really air? Anyways, All I saw was white, endless white everywhere but it was warm and I tried to get closer to that warmth. I wondered why I felt like this. I told myself to not think about it and just leave it be. I simply enjoyed the warmth of the whatever-it-was as I was interrupted by something cold.

It destracted me and soon instead of the warm white I saw there was only a cold dark blue and I suddenly didn't want the warmth to leave me. I struggled to keep it with me but gave in as it was getting harder and harder to reach. After that my dream ended and I continued to sleep without another thought.

- few hours later -

''Maka!'' I heard someone say and grunted. ''Maka, wake up.'' again. I rolled on my side. BOOM. I met the floor as I woke up. A very nice welcome to the reality. I heard someone laughing. ''Nnngg..'' I mumbled as I slowly got up to meet Soul with a huge grin on his face. ''Damn you already have such a big bed and you still are able to fall outta it? Seriously.'' he chuckled. ''What do you want Soul?'' I asked groggily as he slowly walked out the door. ''It's time to get up, you already missed lunch.'' he said and joined Blackstar on the couch to watch TV. ''I missed lunch?!'' I spat and he nodded absently.

''You could've woken me up, you know?'' I grumbled and made myself something to eat. ''We tried but you just grumbled and turned over.'' he said as he took a glance at me. ''By the way I was the one who had to carry you to your bedroom afterwards, you're damn heavy.'' he grinned and I huffed as I felt my cheeks heat up and joined Liz, Patty and Tsubaki on the kitchen table. ''Hey what are you doing?'' I asked and found cards on the surface of the wood. ''Oh just playing poker.'' Liz said and took a card out her hand and placed it on a stack of other cards.

''May I join?'' I asked. ''Sure.'' Liz said and gave me some cards. After a few rounds of boredom Liz spoke up. ''Hey you know, this is boring. How about we spice it up a bit?'' she grinned evily and Tsuabki and I got a little scared as we saw Patty joining her with another wicked smile. ''Uhmm how?'' I asked carefully and Liz whispered into our ears. ''NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!'' I screamed and ran into my bedroom with my head red as blood itself. ''Well it was just a suggestion.'' Liz shrugged and Patty burst into laughter. Tsubaki only stared at them with wide eyes and a red head just like me.

''What did you want them to do?'' I heard Kid ask. ''I told Tsubaki to have sex with Blackstar and Maka to make out with Soul if they lose.'' Liz said casually and I heard Soul and Blackstar spit out their soda that they were drinking. ''YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?!'' they both screamed in unison and Liz spoke again.

''What? Tsubaki is Blackstar's girlfriend and Maka... well I guess she wouln't mind.'' she shrugged again and I yelled a loud ''LIZ SHUT UP!'' from behind my bedroom door. I nearly felt the stares that fell onto my door. ''Uhmm Tsubaki. You know Liz is joking right?'' Blackstar said in a calm voice and she sighed. ''Yeah... I know it just... surprised me and Liz?'' Tsubaki said. ''Yeah?'' she asked. ''Don't do that again.'' Tsubaki said with a firm voice. God Tsubaki sure could be scary sometimes. ''O-okay.'' Liz said and I got out the door, still blushing a little.

All of them were staring at me and I couln't hold myself back. ''WHAT?!'' I said loudly and everyone turned their heads, except for one. Soul's of course. I sighed and sat next to Sid on the floor as he drove our tourbus silently. ''Sorry about this noise Sid.'' I said embarassed and he nodded with a chuckle. ''Don't worry. I don't mind.'' he said in his deep voice and I smiled up at him. He was a nice guy.

- Normal POV -

They soon arrived at Atlanta and got out to explore the city. ''Hey, Soul isn't that your ex-girlfriend Kim?'' Blackstar asked, a little too loud and Soul glared heavily at him as he felt Maka's gaze on him. ''Soul oh my god!'' the pink-haired girl screamed and made her way over to Soul. She was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts.

''Hey Kim.'' he grumbled and tried to walk away from her but was stopped by her arm. ''Wait! Where are you going? We haven't seen each other in so long!'' she grinned evily. ''Yeah. The last time I saw you was when you cheated on you. Great times.'' Soul sighed in sarcasm and moved forward. The gang now looked at them.

''Oh come on! I missed you and that guy was such a dork, I tell you hah!'' she laughed and Soul rolled his eyes. Cheating was the worst. He thought to himself. Seriously, cheating only causes you trouble and if you don't want to have anything to do with your boy- or girlfriend anymore then just break up with them instead of hurting them even more. That was one of the few rules Soul accepted in life.

''Kim just leave me alone already.'' he mumbled and walked further but Kid didn't let him. ''Soul! Stop. I know you still like me. Let's just forget everything that happened and start over hmm?'' she hugged him tightly with a grin plastered on her face, confident that Soul would give in.

''No. I won't do that all over. Cheating is wrong and you knew that. I had told you many times. And just because I'm famous now you don't have to crawl back to me.'' he spat at her and pushed her out of the way. She gasped loudly. ''WHAT?! But you were crazy for me! You can't just not like me anymore!'' she cried and Soul raised a brow. ''Yeah right. Everyone would fall for you. Wooah you're so pretty oh my god I want to have you as my girlfriend. Bitch please.'' Soul chuckled sadly and walked away, leaving an embarassed Kim behind.

''Don't you think that was a little harsh?'' Kid asked and he turned around. He took a glance at Maka. She had a concerned expression on her face, much to Soul's surprise. He had expected an angry Maka. He turned back to Kid. ''No. I did everything for her for more than two years and then she dumped me for a guy with lots of money. It was awful, I can say.'' Soul explained, a hurt look in his eyes that normally wasn't shown to others. Kid then nodded in returned and dropped the topic.

After that they went to a bowling centre and played some nice rounds. The mood then changed to a happy one, much to everyone's delight and even Soul was able to smiled again.

''Can I sit next to you?'' Maka asked as Soul relaxed on one of the chairs. ''Sure.'' he replied softly and turned to look at her. ''Uhm hey about earlier.. you... uhm. I know .. how you feel, you know?'' She muttered and his eyes widened a little. ''You do? But how?'' he asked plainly and she walked to a calmer area, him following her.

''When I was young, my Papa used to cheat on my mother and I would always know when he had another woman in our house. I was only eight years old but I wasn't stupid. My mother would not notice anything because she was working and I didn't tell her because I thought she would leave once I told her.'' Maka said quietly as she felt her emotions from the old days come up again. Soul watched sadly as Maka's usual strong and cheery attitude dropped.

He placed a warm hand onto her shoulder as he saw small tears form in her eyes and stream down her face slowly as Maka told her story. ''And then after I thought it was finally enough I called my mother one night, explaining that there was a foreighn woman in our house. She came home soon after, telling me to go back into my room. I then heard a lot of yelling and doors shutting loudly after Mama pushed the woman out of our house. She left a few days after to travel.'' Maka finished and Soul pulled her into a hug, glad that there was no one around to see them. ''Shh... I know it's terrible.'' he said and she nodded, trying to keep her sobbing down.

''I thought that I should tell you this since... I don't know. I trust you and you are my closest friend at the moment. I...'' she said but Soul hushed her again. ''Thanks. I trust you too but just don't let it get to you so much. You can talk about those things with me if you need to, you know?'' he said softly and quietly as she nodded and smiled up at him.

''Yeah.. thanks Soul.'' she said and he wiped the tears away that were left on her face. ''No problem and now let's kick Blackstar's ass, we're going to win against them no matter what.'' he grinned and she giggled a little. ''Okay!'' she laughed and he grabbed her hand, going back with her to their friends that were smiling at them with joy.


	9. Staring

**Note: Hey guys! Oh my god I just watched the Soul Eater Not! anime and squealed so hard at the old characters ahhhhh did you see Soul and Maka's fighting scene?! OMG I DIED!**

**Anyways. Hope you all had a nice start of the week, I hadn't. Because I got my wisdom teeth out but whatever! I put some more songs into this chapter. Please also suggest some songs Maka and the girls can sing, thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Staring**

''GOOD EVENING ATLANTA!'' Liz screamed into the microphone.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' came back from the crowds.

''here's our new song, The best day of my life!'' Liz announced and Soul, Maka and the others stepped out onto the stage. The fans freaked out and sang their bandname when Soul grinned and placed himself in front of the microphone.

''I sure hope you're ready.'' he laughed into the microphone and started singing. (A/N: The song is 'the best day of my life by American Authors; thanks for the suggestion)

**'' I had a dream so big and loud**

**I jumped so high I touched the clouds**

** wooooooh'' **he sang and the others stepped in with him.

**''WOOOOOOH'' **they sang loudly and the crowd clapped along.

Soul sang alone again:

**''I stretched my hands out to the sky**

**we danced with monsters through the night**

** wooooooh''**

the audience waved their hands in the air and the others stepped in again.

**''WOOOOOOH!''**

Once again Soul sang alone:

**'' I'm never gonna look back**

**woah**

**I'm never gonna give it up**

**NO! Please don't wake me now!**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**my l ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**my l ife ...''**

The crowd went crazy as Soul sang the song along with his gang, everyone standing in admiration because of his amazing voice.

''Soooo how about we do something more pumped here?'' Liz whispered into the microphone and again screams followed.

''Lady's n gentleman, Soul and Kid with Discord.'' she said and again screams, cries and laguhs followed. ''Here we go again.'' Maka laughed. (A/N: Song 'Discord' by the living tombstone; also thanks for the suggestion)

Maka got to her DJ pult and started some beats.

**''I'm not a fan of puppeteers**

**but I have a nagging fear''**

**someone else is pulling at the strings''**

Kid began singing and sang the next part with Soul togehther:

**''something terrible is going down**

**through the entire town**

**waking anarchy and all it brings**

**I can't say I've been**

**no I can't move at all''** Soul sang the next line solo:

**''I curse the name''**

and Kid stepped in again, the crowd roaring their names and Maka dancing at her DJ desk.

**''the one behind it all!**

**Discord!**

**I'm howling at the moon**

**and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon.**

**Discord!**

**Whatever did we do?**

**To make you take our world away?**

**Discord ...''**

''WOoooooooo!'' the audience sceamed and some girls even fainted.

''Thank you!'' Kid and Soul chuckled into the microphone and the whole band stepped behind the stage to change.

''That was awesome!'' Maka yelled and jumped into the changing rooms. ''Well thanks!'' Soul laughed and joined the boys at the changing rooms as well.

''So Maka, what are we singing in a second?'' Patty asked and Maka tapped her chin. ''Hmmm... I wonder. Do you have any suggestions?'' she asked the others and Liz and Patty shook their heads. Tsubaki hold up her hand. ''Hey how about lights? We have practiced that one a few times.'' Tsubaki said and the girls nodded, stepping out in dark blue dresses with stars on them. ''Okay then let's get the guys.'' Maka said and went back to the stage where the guys were already waiting in dark blue jeans and white shirts.

''Ready?'' Soul asked Maka. ''Ready.'' she smiled confidently and stepped out on stage.

''Lights for you guys. Enjoy.'' Maka said and everyone clapped and cheered for her.

Maka nodded over to the band in the background and they started playing. (A/N: 'Lights by Ellie Goulding)

Maka sang first as the lights on stage got completely dark:

**'' I had a way then**

**losing it all on my own**

**I had a heart then**

**but the queen has been overthrown''**

Tsubaki sang the next part:

**'' And I'm not sleeping now**

**the dark is too hard to beat**

**and I'm not keeping up**

**the strength I need to push me...''**

All the girls on stage sang the refrain as the lights on the stage got back on and shimmered in all kinds of colors, making the crowd stare in awe.

**'' You show the lights that stop me**

**turn to stone**

**you shine it when I'm alone**

**and so I tell myself that**

**I'll be strong**

**and dreaming when they're gone**

**cause they're...''**

Liz and patty took the next part:

**'' calling calling calling me home**

**calling calling calling home''**

they sang together again as the boys played in the background:

**''You show the lights that stop me**

**turn to stone**

**you shine it**

**when I'm alone...''**

Maka smiled at the crowd proudly as they waved their hands towards them, trying to reach them and Maka clapped some of their hands, nearly being tugged into the crowd as Patty suddenly jumped off from stage right into the arms of the people. ''LOOK SIS I'M CROWD SURFING WOOOO!'' she screamed and everyone laughed, imitating Patty's actions and being carried by the crowd, well except for Blackstar. Everyone let him kiss the ground.

''Phew that was fun...'' Tsubaki sighed and everyone agreed. ''But terribly tiring ahhh good night.'' Liz said as she walked into the bus and slammed herself onto the couch, followed by Patty.

''Hey guys, I'm going out for a bit.'' Maka said as she walked out the door. ''Wait Maka, what if something happens, take someone with you.'' Tsubaki said with a concerned voice. ''Tubaki, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.'' Maka said but everyone shot her a suspicious look. ''Are you sure?'' Liz asked lazily and Maka nodded. ''Yeah I think -'' Maka said but was interrupted by Soul. ''Nope, you won't be fine. Do you know just how many people live in this city that are not as nice as you think? Enough. I'll go with you.'' Maka complained but Soul insisted on going with her and both of them disappeared through the door.

''They sure are going to geet together soon aren't they?'' Liz said as she closed her eyes with her arms behind her head. ''Totally.'' everyone else agreed, staring a little more at the door where they disappeared and got back to their own activities.

- Maka's POV -

Soul and I walked out and went into town. Lights were seen everywhere and now there were only few people out because it was already about two or three am. We didn't talk much at first but I noticed Soul's staring again. It was getting a little scary. I shook my head and continued walking in front of him.

''Maka.'' Soul asked from behind. ''What is it?'' I asked as I turned around. ''Uhhh... your dress is kinda short.'' Soul said as he looked away. I felt heat explode in my face as I held the bottom of my dress down. ''YOU PERVERT STOP STARING AT MY BUTT!'' I said loudly, now being quite happy that there were only few people out. ''What it's not my fault you dress like that. And those panties were boring anyways. Seriously.'' Soul said in a cool voice and I felt my face heat up even more but this time with anger. ''What did you just say...?'' I asked with a very angry voice and Soul flinched as I pulled out my book. ''Maka wai-!'' too late, Soul. ''MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA FUCKING CHOP!'' I slammed my book about three times into his skull. ''STOP! I'M SORRY OKAY! STOP BEING SO VIOLENT WOMAN!'' Soul yelled back at me and we got into and argument.

After a while we just stopped talking and went further out of town, under bridges and over empty streets. ''Listen, I'm sorry Maka.'' he said after a few minutes of walking. I ignored him and walked a little faster ahead of him. ''Maka, stop walking so fast, I said I'm sorry.'' I heard him walking faster and I started running. ''MAKA!'' he yelled and I stopped. ''What do you want?!'' I squeaked at him what seemed to surprise him.

''Wait up, please.'' he said and walked slowly up to me and grabbed my hand as I flinched away. ''I'm sorry about that. I really am. I won't say anything again. I just didn't want people staring at you.'' he admitted blushing.

Wait what? Soul blushing? HUH!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

''I-uh- what? Uhm and that's the reason you stare at me all the time?'' I said and held my other hand in front of my mouth. Shit. I didn't want to confront him with that just yet. It's too embarassing. Damn. ''W-what?'' he stammered, staring me into the eyes with a pale face. ''W-well you always stare at me... well often... I guess. Or am I wrong?'' I said quietly as I moved my head down, not wanting to look at him. But then there was silence. I felt his hands getting cold.

''Soul?'' I asked as I looked up at him. His face was priceless but I didn't feel like laughing at all. ''Was it that obvious?'' he asked, still with that calm voice that seemed to break into panic soon. I nodded slowly and he got even redder, if possible. ''Uncool...'' he muttered under his breath. ''It's fine. I don't really mind it's just that I noticed it for a few day now he..hehe...'' I laughed nervously. ''FOR DAYS?!'' he then suddlenly shouted which made me jump a little.

''Well yeah... I didn't really want to talk to you about it, you know...'' I was more embaressed than ever but Soul seemed to have it worse. Why was he so embarassed anyways. It's not like he was stalking me or anything. It was just that he looked at me a lot, which I didn't really mind... no. Stop thinking that. Soul won't like you back.

''Sorry. I really didn't mean to stare that much haha.'' he chuckled nervously as well and let go of my hand rapidely. ''It's okay. Let's just walk some more, shall we?'' I asked as I turned around happily and walked further. My mood lifted now that I know that he didn't mean to do anything weird. After all I still had issues trusting men.

We walked a little more out of town and sat down next to a street just gazing at the sky for a few minutes. ''Do you think I'm pretty?'' I asked and Soul's head shot to my direction. ''Why do you ask that all of a sudden?'' he asked with a strange voice. I started fidgeting with my hands. ''Well you stared at me for some time now so... do you think I'm pretty?'' I asked as I looked at my feet.

The familiar blush on my face reappeared and I thanked god for the darkness. He stayed silent for a moment. ''So... I take that as a no?'' I mumbled sadly. ''WHAT NO! I mean... sure you're pretty. Why would someone say the opposite?'' he stammered and I turned to him very quickly. ''YOU REALLY THINK SO?!'' I said with a huge smile on my face that grew when he nodded with a surprised expression.

''THANK YOU SOUL!'' I squeaked and hugged him. ''Hey!'' he yelled and tried to push me off. ''You shouldn't be surprised at that!'' he laughed and I sat back to the spot I sat before. ''Yeah but it's because you said it...'' I giggled and saw that his eyes widened. Wait did I just- OH GOD NO! I DID NOT JUST CONFESS DID I!? Oh my death... ''What?'' he asked and I just stared at him.

Now try to explain that, idiot. I screamed at myself in my mind. Great.


	10. Sweater

**Note: Hey hey! Hope you all will have a nice weekend! Soo... it's raining all day right now and I thought some sweater-weather themed chapter would be something nice to chill while reading, drinking coffee or tea and just snuggling up reading fluff about some of your favorite pairings. Sorry as always for any grammar, spelling and lyrics mistakes and so on. Love the song btw. **

**Be prepared for major SOMA fluff, cozy sweater weather, rain and music...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Sweater**

- Short flashback -

''Yeah but it's because you said it...'' I giggled and saw that his eyes widened. Wait did I just- OH GOD NO! I DID NOT JUST CONFESS DID I!? Oh my death... ''What?'' he asked and I just stared at him.

Now try to explain that, idiot. I screamed at myself in my mind. Great.

- end of flashback -

''I uh- I mean usually you say I'm flat-chested and everything so it's weird that you say that, right?'' I laughed awkwardly. Nearly messed up. Phew.

''I'm just teasing you, you know. It's not that you're ugly or anything. You just don't want to walk around like one of those whores right?'' he said as he stood up and glanced back at the sky, patting my head absentmindly. ''Wha...'' I whispered and jumped at the sudden contact. ''Don't worry about those things, you're fine the way you are.'' he said while grinning at me and I felt myself melt again. Goddammit!

''O-okay.'' I replied and he nodded. ''Let's go back okay?'' he asked and I agreed, walking back to town with him.

''Hey...'' Soul trailed off. ''Yeah?'' I mumbled as I stomped forward, still embarassed of the nearly-confession. ''You... eh... do you think I'm scary?'' he asked and I turned around to face him and burst inot laughter. ''Pfffftt what?!'' I laughed but stopped as he started yelling. ''Shut up I'm serious!'' he said and I stopped. ''No of course not. Why would people think you're scary?'' I asked as I smiled at him.

''Well... because of my white hair, red eyes, pointy teeth, aggressive attitude... rings a bell?'' he blabbered and I just giggled. ''But that's what makes you Soul, right? By the way not many people are albinos and even less have teeth that cool.'' I laughed as I pointed at his mouth. He gaped at me like a fish and I laughed harder. ''Don't worry. You're just fine.'' I turned around again and walked further down the street, hearing nothing at first but soon after fast footsteps. ''Soul?'' I asked as he hugged me from behind. I blushed furiously at his teasing grin. Damn him.

''Yeah?'' he chuckled and I pushed him away playfully but with a pout. ''Stop that!'' I screached and he laughed, following me close behind.

- back at their bus, Soul's POV -

''We're back.'' Maka said as she walked in with me. All we saw was the guys sleeping around the room, Chrona and Patty next to the couch, hugging, Tsubaki lying on Blackstar's tummy, Kid and Liz cuddling and Sid sleeping on his seat. Maka giggled and got in slowly. ''I'm gonna change and go to bed. Goodnight.'' she whispered and kissed my cheek. Jup. I could get used to that.

Anyways. I soon got to bed, too and dreamed from a certain girl.

- next morning -

''Soul...'' a voice said. I only groaned. ''Nnnnnn five minutes.'' I whined. ''No Soul we have to get up. Come on.'' the voice said again and I turned around. ''Good. You leave me no other choice. Maka...'' wait... OH GOD NO! ''CHOP!'' Maka said and I jumped up. ''I'M UP I'M UP!'' I held my hands up defensively. ''Good. Come on, your breakfast gets cold.'' Maka said as she walked out the room with a smile plastered on her face. Dammit. Nice way to start your morning. REALLY NICE.

I sighed and got ready. We were on our way to our next stop. It would be a longer journey from now on and got excited at the idea of spending even more time with a certain blonde girl that winked at me right now playfully, which I returned, of course, risking to get some nasty glances from my bandmates.

''You're into her, aren't you.'' Blackstar asked as he stepped next to me, slurping his coffee. ''I'm not even going to protest anymore.'' I grinned cheekily and Blackstar snorted in return and giving me a high five. ''Took you guys long enough.'' Kid muttered as he sorted his apps on his phone symmetrically. Liz and Patty nodded in agreement and even Chrona said that they'd look good together, which caused us to laugh at the normally so shy boy. Tsubaki wished me the best of luck and I just nodded. It was no use to protest now. As long as Maka didn't find out before, everything was fine.

We took a stop because a storm had come up and everyone was now, as always, chilling in the bus. I tried to write some songs and took my guitar out. Maka joined me with a smile and we started our next song. She did the melody while I thought about a nice text.

I thought something different would be best once in a while and I smirked at Maka. She was wearing high-waisted red shorts and a black tank top and a white blouse on top with a pen in her mouth, while strumming her guitar and writing random notes down on paper once in a while.

After a few hours we finally got everything ready and we got into our little studio in the back room of the bus. It was not much, just some microphones and instruments, but it did it's thing. We called our bandmates and got together for the instrumental parts.

More and more instruments added to our magical mixture, so Patty called it and finally we got to the singing part. I really liked singing. It was like screaming, just healthier and it sound better. It makes your feelings wash away, you know? Kinda cheesy but whatever.

''So who of us is gonna sing?'' Maka asked and I shrugged. ''I don't know, your choice.'' I said and she thought for a minute, tapping her chin with a frown. ''How about you take over that song this time. You wrote the text after all.'' she insisted and I nodded, getting into the recording room and setting the headphones on my head, letting my guitar fall in front of my chest so I could play it while singing. Everyone gathered around the mixing pult and glanced at me. ''Ready?'' Maka asked as she talked to me through a microphone and I gave her a thumbs up, signalising I was ready. Before I told the title of the song.

''It's called Sweater Weather.'' I said and my friends nodded, slightly impressed. The music then started and began to sing. (A/N: Song is Sweater Wather by the Neighborhood; just imagine the song in a deeper voice lol)

**'' All I am is a man**

**I want the world in my hands**

**I hate the beach**

**but I stand in california with my toes in the sand**

**use the sleeves of my sweater**

**let's have an adventure**

**head in the clouds but my gravity's centered''**

I grinned at every phrase of the song, catching glances at Maka who was stunned a little which made me even happier. I was so much at peace which made me want to sing. I flirted with my voice to no one in particular just how I had done it with all the other songs which made me so popular. I was pretty satisfied with this song anyways, also because it was one of the songs Maka and I wrote together. I sang the next lines.

**''Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

**you in those little high waisted shorts, oh''**

I smirked and saw Maka's heavy blush which the others didn't seem to notice and yes, I wrote the thing with the pants on purpose. The song continued.

**''She knows what I think about**

**and what I think about**

**one love, two mouths**

**one love, one house**

**no shirt, no blouse**

**just us, you find out**

**nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about no...''**

I trailed off and saw Maka's face get even redder and I had to hold back my laughter because it was so adorable. I closed my eyes as I sang and once in a while caught a glance at the others who seemed to like the song a lot because they were smiling at me and I smiled back.

**''Cause it's too cold woah**

**for you here and now**

**so let me hold woah**

**both your hands in the holes of my sweater...''**

I threw my head up as I swayed a little to the beat, making my hair fall out of my face and strumming my guitar. I loved that feeling.

**''And if I may just take your breath away**

**I don't mind if there's not much to say**

**sometimes the silence guides our minds to**

**so move to a place so far away...''**

I grinned again and continued, enjoying the attention I got from all my bandmates, especially Maka who was now looking at me with a small smile.

**''The goosebumps start to raise**

**the minute that my left hand meets your waist**

**ant then I watch your face**

**put my finger on your tongue**

**cause you love to taste yeah..''**

Once again I glanced back at Maka who was struggling with her all too familiar blush and I chuckled quietly but no one seemed to have noticed.

**''These hearts adore**

**every other beat the other one beats for**

**inside this place is warm**

**outside it starts to pour...''**

I glanced through the window and just like in our song it was raining outside while we were cozy inside. The others smiled in return, getting the message.

**''coming down**

**one love, two mouths**

**one love, one house**

**no shirt, no blouse**

**just us, you find out**

**nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about**

**no no no...''**

I loved that part in particular. When I wrote it I thought of... someone to hold. You get the idea.

**''Cause it's too cold woah**

**for you here and now**

**so let me hold woah**

**both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**cause it's too cold woah**

**for you here and and now**

**so let me hold woah**

**both your hands in the holes of my sweater.. '' **

I sang some of the parts and closed my eyes to let the rest of the text slip from my tongue.

**''woah woah... **

**woah woah woah...**

**woah woah**

**cause it's too cold woah**

**for you here and now**

**so let me hold woah**

**both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**it's too cold**

**it's too cold**

**the holes of my sweater . . . ''**

I set my headset down and got out the room to be greeted by clapping.

''That was amazing Soul!'' Tsubaki and Liz said and unison, smiling afterwards. ''SO COZYY!'' Patty yelled as she played with Chrona's arms who was wincing in pain and fear. ''It's good. Love the text.'' Kid stated with a smile and I thanked him quietly. ''Yoo Soul nice one!'' Blackstar slapped my back and I caughed. ''I did not write it alone, remember.'' I grinned at Maka who was smiling but also blushing a little. Me and Maka then got back to the computer, snipping the instrumental and vocal parts together.

''So. How was my text?'' I smirked. ''It's nice. I love how the song turned out. It's the best we wrote so far.'' Maka smiled brightly at me and I could feel my knees give in again. Good that I was sitting on a chair. ''Thanks. Your melody is really relaxind to my surprise.'' I laughed and she glared at me. Oops. Wrong answer.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' she spat at me with her hands on ger hips and I tried to rescue myself from another Maka chop. ''Just that normally so energetic and violent and now... well it's calm n stuff.'' I mumbled as I tried to save our song on the pc. ''Oh.. well. I do have a calm side, too you know.'' she said and I sighed in relief. No Maka chop for now. ''Well I don't get to see that side very often.'' I chuckled. ''MAKA CHOP!'' she screamed.

I thought wrong.

''Ow... that's what I mean! Calm down once in a while would ya?'' I asked angrily and she pouted. I had to force myself not to smile. She nodded and exited the room.

How did I fall for that girl anyways?

We spent the rest of the day just playing video games in comfy clothes. Tsubaki and Patty decided to make cookies and we were now sitting in front of the TV watching The big bang theory while munching chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk in our favorite sweaters. Maka, as always while watching the show, totally fell in love with Sheldon, some dork that knew everything about physics and we just laughed at her because they were so similar.

It was a nice thing, after all and the best was that Maka and I sat on the couch as I leaned back to make some space for her. ''Can you give me the blanket?'' she asked and I groaned while reaching over the armrest and giving her the red and fluffly blanked.

I didn't even blink and she already had the blanket wrapped around us two, leaving me stunned and staring stupidly. ''You're cold, aren't you?'' she asked and smiled while she cuddled some more into my side.

Jup. Sweater days were always the best.


	11. Drunk

**Note: Helloo! Hope you all had a nice weekend. Sorry again for any grammar, spelling or lyrics mistakes within this chapter. Be prepared for lots of fluff! Please review!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Drunk**

''Get ready, we're on in five minutes!'' Tsubaki informed as she put her shoes on. They were now in Greenville, performing another concert. Soul, Kid and Chrona together with Blackstar were late as always and came in laughing about some joke Blackstar had told.

Maka got angry immediately. ''Do you know that we have to be ready in five minutes!?'' she asked in a strong tone and the guys shrinked together, well. Except for Soul.

''Chill out, Maka... we're going to be juuuust fine.'' Soul chuckled as he tried to put an arm around Maka, which she slapped away. ''Soul, are you drunk?'' she asked and Soul looked at her with a shocked expression. ''Maka! Do you really think I drink?! Noooooo of course not ahahahha...'' he laughed and Maka slapped him on the back of his head.

''Alright, who of you got him drunk?'' the blonde asked and turned to his three friends. All of them pointed at Blackstar. ''Hey!'' the blue haired monkey then yelled angrily and Maka chopped him with a telephone book.

''Good now that we have that let's get on stage.'' she said and the Thompson sisters together with Tsubaki aggreed in a nervous tone and got up on stage.

After they presented themselves to their fans they started their songs.

Kid and Liz started with a duet of 'Ain't no rest for the wicked' (A/N: Thanks for the suggestion; song: 'Ain't no rest for the wicked' by Cage the Elephant)

Kid started the song as Soul and Maka sat there with their guitars, guiding them.

**''I was walkin' down the street**

**when out the corner of my eye**

**I saw a pretty little thing approachin' me.**

**She said I've never seen a man**

**who looks so all alone**

**could you use a little company?''**

The crowd started waving their arms, cheering Kid's name altogether and he grinned in return.

**''If you pay the right price**

**your evenin' will be nice**

**or you can go and send**

**me on my way.**

**I said you're such a sweet young thing**

**why you do this to yourself?**

**She looked at me and this is what she said.''**

Kid gave the next part over to Liz, who was taking her microphone in her right hand, playing with Kid's hair after that, causing people to scream.

**''Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked**

**money don't grow on trees**

**I got bills to pay**

**I got mouths to feed**

**there ain't nothin' in this world for free.**

**I know I can't slow down**

**I can't hold back**

**Though you know I wish I could.**

**Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked**

**until we close our eyes for good.''**

Liz finished this part and several guys in the front rows were screaming her name, Liz smiling at them smugly in return and giving the vocal part to Kid again, who was blushing a little as she kissed his cheek after her part. The song went on like this and the people cheered and clapped as they finished it.

Next up were Blackstar, Soul and Maka. (A/N: Song: 'Disclosure' by Latch, thanks for the suggestion)

The whole band got ready at their instruments, Maka this time on her DJ pult again and Soul started the song with Blackstar as his side-singer and background singer.

**''You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down**

**you, you enchant me even when you're not around**

**if there are bondaries**

**I will try to knock them down**

**I'm latching on babe now I know**

**what I have found''** again girls were fainting as Soul and Blackstar sang.

Soul sang again alone.

**''I feel we're close enough**

**I wanna lock in your love**

**I think we're close enough**

**could I lock in your love baby?''** Now it was Blackstar's turn.

**''Now I got you in my space**

**I won't let go of you**

**got you shackled in my embrace**

**I'm latching on to you.''** he repeated the same again.

Now Soul was singing again.

**''I'm so encaptured**

**got me wrapped up in your touch**

**feel so enamoured**

**hold me tight within your clutch**

**how do you do it**

**you got me losing every breath**

**what did you give me**

**to make my heart beat out my chest?''** Soul closed his eyes as he swayed with his mircophone. Maka rocked her beats and the rest of the band was strumming and tuning their instruments in unison.

**''I feel we're close enough**

**I wanna lock in your love**

**I think we're close enough**

**could I lock in your love baby?''** Soul repeated that once more.

Again Blackstar took over the next part.

**''Now I got you in my space**

**I won't let go of you**

**got you shackled in my embrace**

**I'm latching on to you.''**

Blackstar sang this some more times, letting some of the lines fade away and replacing them with more words.

The fans were going crazy. The rest of the evening they played more songs and finally got home after a long day.

''That was a nice concert, don't you think?'' Liz said as she stretched and went into her room, yawning. Everyone agreed and Blackstar and Patty threw themselves onto the couch, playing, as alway, video games. Tsubaki, Chrona and Maka in the meanwhile prepared some snacks since they didn't have any dinner. Kid and Soul were checking their mails at the kitchen table.

''Hah! I got one thousand more followers than you Kid!'' Soul yelled and Maka slapped the back of his head at his rudeness. ''Soul stop it.'' she demanded and he gave her the puppy-eye-look which caused her to roll her eyes at his childish beaviour.

''So what?'' Kid asked and Soul smirked. ''Remember that promise we made two years ago?'' Soul asked and Kid growled in return and nodded. ''Yes I do. I remember too well.'' he whined and Blackstar shot up from his current place. ''Did it finally happen?!'' he grinned wildly and Soul nodded with a delivilish grin plastered on his face. ''LETS MAKE HIS HAIR UNSYMMETRICAL!'' they yelled and got some scissors out of some of the drawers in the kitchen? ''Uhmmm.. what are you doing?'' Maka asked as she poured lemonade in some glasses. Chrona walked over to her silently and whispered something in her ear.

''ARE YOU CRAZY?! He'll die from that!'' she screached and now Tsubaki and Patty were watching. ''But he agreed to it earlier soooo. Let's do this.'' Soul argued and snipped some hair from his bangs, making it uneven while Blackstar too part on the back of his head.

They gave him a mirror later and he held it out for about five seconds. ''NOOO! I'm disgusting garbage! I'm so unsymmetrical waaaaaaaaaaaah!'' he cried real tears while Patty poked him onto the head. Soul and Blackstar were crying from laughter, laying on the floor.

Tsubaki and Maka looked at each other, shaking their heads and getting their scissors ready. ''Get up, Kid. We're fixing this for ya.'' Maka smiled at him and the black and white haired boy sniffed and stood up. ''Really?'' he asked and they nodded, fixing his hair within less than ten minutes. ''Thank you so much.'' he laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror again, his eyes shining with glee. Tsubaki and Maka laughed at his behaviour.

''So and now you two may make dinner for us.'' Maka demanded, which caused the two boys to protest but do it after a while.

Soon they all sat at their kitchen table, eating their food happily. As they finished everyone, except for Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul got to bed. ''Hey Soul?'' Tsubaki asked with a worried expression. ''Yeah?'' he asked, smirking. ''What did you put into Maka's drink?'' she asked with a serious expression now and Soul gulped.

There was her scary side again. ''Maaaybe we just got a little bit of vodka into your glasses but nothing too serious.'' he laughed and Blackstar joined him. Tsubaki was shocked. ''WHAT?! You put some into mine, too?!'' she hissed and Blackstar nodded, still laying on the floor. ''Yeah but you're from Japan, you can deal with it better.'' he said and Tsubaki rushed over to Maka, who had her head on the table with her glass in one hand.

''Maka, are you alright?'' she asked and took Maka's glass away, refilling it with water. ''I feel dizzyyy...'' Maka whined and got up with only a bit of success. ''Watch out!'' she called but it was too late. Maka fell onto Soul with a loud thud. ''Hey! Watch out!'' Soul said angrily. ''Wooopsieee. Sowwy. Didn't see youuuu...'' Maka said in a sleepy voice and smiled up at him with a childish manner. ''Seriously... You guys know that Maka can't handly alcohol very well!'' Tsubaki hissed.

''Now you can deal with her, I am going to sleep. And you too Blackstar.'' she said angrily and dragged the monkey with her. ''Fuck...'' Soul cursed and tried to get Maka up from him. ''Maka get off..'' he said as he pushed her arms. ''Nuuuuuu I wanna stay with you Soulyyy...'' she said as she hugged his waist tighter, closing her eyes in the process. Soul sighed heavily. ''Now you call me names already or what? God, come on get off.'' he mumbled and finally got her off his body. He looked at her and was shocked as he saw tears.

''Don't you want me to be close to you?'' she sobbed and his heart died. Of course he did. Man did he want but not in this state. ''No Maka, you're drunk. Now go to bed okay?'' he mumbled and blushed at her lines. He tried to get her up.

''Heeey Soul!'' she said as he picked her up. ''Hmm?'' he asked and turned his head towards her and she pecked him on the cheek. ''I love you soooooo much! Heheheh!'' she laughed as she made a long distance between her arms to show him how much she liked him, giggling all the way.

Soul's heart just exploded. Was this real or not? Did she mean it or not? Did she love him or not? Heck, was she even telling the truth? He blushed furiously and made fast steps into her bedroom, setting her down onto her bed and pulling the bedsheet over her giggling form. ''Maka, just go to sleep already.'' he mumbled and smiled a little at her. She was too cute sometimes. He patted her head and went out of the room to his own, falling asleep soon after.


	12. Awkward

**Note: Hello! After this chapter will only follow a few others before I start my new story, which will be way longer and more detailed, which will cause it to take more time to upload. Thanks for sticking with me until now and I hoped you enjoyed everything until now. Sorry as always for any mistakes and the shortness of this chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

**Awkward**

- Maka's POV -

We were now in Oklahoma City, one of my favorites. Most artists say the fans there are the best and so we experienced it. Our concert was amazing. We were now performing Team and Hero.

First up was hero, which I was singing. (A/N: Song: 'Hero' by Superchick, thanks for the suggestion!)

**''No one sits with him**

**he doesn't fit in**

**but we feel like we do**

**when we make fun of him**

**Cause you want to belong**

**do you go along**

**cause his pain is the price**

**paid for you to belong?''**

The crowd got silent as I sang the song, the stage was only lightened by a few clear white lights shining onto every one of our bandmates, including me.

**''It's not like you hate him**

**or want him to die**

**but maybe he goes home**

**and thinks suicide.**

**Or he comes back to school**

**with a gun at his side**

**and a kindness from you**

**might have saved his life.**

**Heroes are made when you make the choice.''**

Soul started rocking his guitar and Patty and Blackstar started playing on the frums louder.

**''You could be a hero**

**heroes do what's right**

**you could be a hero**

**you might save a life.**

**You could be a hero**

**you could join the fight...''**

Liz and Tsubaki sang with me.

**''for what's right**

**for what's right**

**for what's right...''**

I sang alone again.

**''No one talks to her**

**she feels so alone**

**she's in too much pain**

**to survive on her own.**

**The hurt she can't handle**

**overflows to a knife**

**she writes on her arm**

**wants to give up her life.**

**Each day she goes on**

**is a day that she's brace**

**fighting the lie**

**that giving up is the way.**

**Each moment of courage**

**her own life she saved**

**shen she throws the pills out**

**a hero is made.**

**Heroes are made when you make the choice.''**

Tsubaki and the others began to sing with me again.

We ended the song after some more lines.

We sang the song 'team' and waved goodbye after that to our fans which were now even louder than usual. Soul mumbled something about them reaching their old level of popularity and beyond, which I didn't quite understand. Anyways. After that we were asked to do an interview with one of the reporters.

''So tell me Maka, are you and Soul a pair?'' she began and I blushed a little. Was she serious?

''W-what? Where does that rumor come from?'' I laughed and Soul stared at me with a weird look. Idiot.

''A lot of fans ship you two and think you two would look totally great together so... are there any feelings? And I do not accept a no.'' she grinned and I wanted to smack her face for getting us into trouble. I breathed in and out for a second. Marie had told me to whenever such a quiestion comes up to be calm, answer clearly and try to not make any misunderstandings possible.

''Oh no, we're not a couple. We are very good friends, you could say, now that we write songs together. I appreciate his work, he writes nice texts. I hope that answeres your question well enough.'' I smiled sweetly and she nodded. Phew.

''Thank you very much. Now I want to know the way Soul sees it here.'' she laughed and I secretly glared at her. I looked over to Soul who had a similar look on his face. I held in a giggle.

''I see it the way Maka does, she has a nice ear for melodies and it fits well with the lyrics I write but we're not a couple, more like best friends.'' he smiled his handsome smile and the woman literally melted. She giggled overloudly and I just rolled my eyes.

''Ohhhooohh I see. Well then are there any couples in your band at all?'' she asked. What was her problem? She should ask for our songs and not for our relationships right?

''Well Tsubaki and I are a couple and Liz and Kidd.'' Blackstar said as he ate some chocolate that was laying around somewhere. The reporter nodded and wrote everything into her small notebook. ''Thank you very much and I hope to see you guys around. Bye byeee.'' she went away with the camera and we all sighed. God those were annoying.

We went back to our tourbus to get to our next stop. The last ones were rushing by pretty fast and I was very sad that we had to seperate from them after that and go back to our houses. To be honest I felt very hurt when Soul said that we were more like best friends.

Sure, I said something similar but best friends is a status you cannot change very easily. It means that there is no affection AT ALL and that he would never go out with me. I slouched my feet as we went back.

''Hey, you okay?'' Liz asked and I nodded with a smile. I was glad to have my friends. ''Yeah just a bit tired from all the concerts.'' I mumbled and she smiled at me. ''Do your best, just two more stops and we can relax for a while.'' she said and I nodded.

- Next day, Soul's POV -

I woke up to a lot of screaming. Basically from Maka. I went out of my bedroom to see what was up and was shocked to see millions of paparazzi at our doors. Marie and Stein were in our bus as well and I found everyone staring at me with wide eyes and Maka holding a newspaper in her hand.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THIS!'' she screamed and I raised my brow. ''What is going on?'' I asked and she handed me the newspaper. On the cover was me and Maka laughing and above was the headline 'SOUL AND MAKA, THE NEW DREAMCOUPLE?'. I crushed it a little. How dare they write something like this when our feelings were just about to show each other. I read the interview under the picture.

'Maka: I've always admired Soul for his textes and his wonderful taste in music. I feel very strongly for him.

Soul: I really like Maka's ear for music, she is very pretty as well. We've been best friends for some time now but I feel a bit more than that.'

I stared at it angrily and opened the door to our bus, only to be met by even more reporters asking stuff like 'Soul, how are your feelings for Maka?', 'Are you and Maka a couple, Soul?' and 'Have you kissed yet?'. I made everyone quiet down. ''Listen. Me and Maka are NOT in a romantic relationship okay? We are bandmates and friends, that's all. Hope that answeres everything. Bye.'' I closed the door and went back into my room, eyes following me all the way.

- later that day -

I grunted as I felt someone stroke my head. I looked up and met sad green eyes. ''Hey are you up?'' Maka whispered and I sat up. ''Yeah. God those paparazzi are the worst. Sorry for saying all that stuff.'' I asmitted and she stared at me. I had never seen her that sad. ''Hey, you okay?'' I asked and she blushed a little. ''A-are you sure that you... you know?'' she mumbled and I blushed. Was she trying to say what I think she is? No. She isn't. Or is she? Is she?!

''Uhhh... what am I sure about?'' I asked quietly and she shook her head with a smile. ''Nevermind. It's not that important.'' Oh. Really? ''Do you mean if I have any feelings for you in THAT way?'' I asked and stared at her as her head shot up.

She nodded. ''Y-yeah. Because um IfeellikeyoulikemeinawaybutIdunno well I mean becauseyoustaredatmeallthetimeandsuch...'' she said very quickly and I had to progress that for a second. I then nodded. ''Yes, I do feel more than friendship.'' I said plainly.

Now or never. I thought and waited for her reaction. Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. I waved my hand in front of her face. ''Hellooo Makaa.'' I chuckled as she snapped out of it. ''Oh um... but eh... why do you like me?'' she asked with those innocent eyes.

God this was awkward.

''Because you are pretty, intelligent, violent and a bookworm.'' I mumbled and she stared at me again. Now it was my time to blush and I looked away. Goddammit say something Maka.

''Well, I appreciate that... I mean like I like you too...in a way... I guess.'' she said and fidgeted with her hands. A huge grin spread on my face. So she really did like me. HA!

''Sooo you wanna be my girlfriend?'' I grinned and she blushed furiously. TOO FUCKING ADORABLE. ''Uhh... okay.'' she smiled adn I smiled back.

God this took a while. We laughed awkwardly and she went to make dinner while I layed back down again to fall into a dreamless slumber.


	13. Proposals

**Note:**** Hi guys! Sorry that it's been so long and that this is such a short chapter. I just felt like it should end here since I don't want to annoy you with stories I don't really want to continue and write crappy so ... thanks for sticking with me and read my other stories if you like. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Proposals**

A few years later

- Normal POV -

''Here we are live in London with Soul Eater and his band.'' the reporter announced to the camera. In the background Soul, Maka and the gang performed their London concert and rocked the stage with all they got.

''Isn't it amazing! They have improved so much over the last years and the love between each of them is clearly adorable!'' another woman said and the reporter agreed. ''Indeed. We all hope to see more of our favorite band soon. Wait for the new album and have fun with the concert!'' the man said and the camera went off.

Meanwhile on the stage Soul and Maka were singing various songs they wrote together, their bandmates playing their instruments in the back like there was no tomorrow.

''THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'' Maka yelled into the microphone and everyone left the stage, going back to the tour bus several minutes later.

''That was so coool!'' Patty giggled as she hugged Chrona from behind, who looked a little stunned but still happy. ''Yeah it was.'' Liz grinned and plastered a kiss on Kid's cheek who was sitting down on the couch. As the bus started to move they all were already laying on the couches, watching TV like they used to years ago, not a thing changed even though everything was different.

''I agree with Liz.'' Soul said as he smirked and picked Maka up onto his shoulders. She sqeaked in return. ''HEY! You idiot let me down!'' she yelled and Soul smirked. ''Sure. I'll let you down.'' he said and dissappeared with her in their bedroom. Their bandmates gulped and stared after them, not wanting to imagine what they'd do in there.

''Uhhh...'' Blackstar began and everyone looked at him. He was very red in the face and walked over to Tsubaki. ''Tsubaki.'' he said. ''Yes Blackstar?'' she smiled and he went onto his knees. ''Wait- what BLACKSTAT?!'' Tsubaki gasped and her face went red as the others stared at them. Was he really? Wait wait wait. ''Oh my god!'' Liz and Patty squealed happily as Kid chuckled. ''Tsubaki. I've loved you for a long time now and I think that this is the right time for this...'' the blue-haired boy said while he took Tsubaki's hand in his.

He gulped loudly. ''Will... will you marry me?'' he finally said and the girls got crazy. ''Oh Blackstar... OF COURSE YES! YES!'' Tsubaki screamed and fell around his neck. She hugged him tightly and placed kisses all over his face. They might still be young but she knew that he was the one for her and she didn't want it any other way.

''DID I JUST HEAR BLACKSTAR PROPOSING?!'' Maka stuck her head out of the door and Soul followed, not looking amused. ''Yes!'' Patty squealed and Maka ran to hug her friend with the black hair. The twins followed. ''OMG TSUBAKI CONGRATS!'' They screamed and laughed.

Soul patted his idiot friend's back. ''Well done dude.'' he grinned and they hugged each other. ''Thanks man. I think this is the right decision.'' he said and Kid joined them. ''I feel like I'm in some weird teenage movie!'' Tsubaki giggled and they all were happy that Blackstar took the courage to tell her.

They were happy that they were not only bandmates but also best friends no matter how you looked at it.


End file.
